Frozen Legendary Adventure of the Kingdom Warriors!
by marcogalmich
Summary: The Christmas are near, and the warriors of light are yet to fulfill their mission, some yearn for those dates, others not so much, but two special missions are put in their way, Will they be able to fulfill them successfully and be together at Christmas? A Christmas special of the legendary warriors of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay! By AlphaCat Y MarcoGalmich
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: How about! Friends, have you ever wondered if in a bad situation you could celebrate? The warriors of light have done it, and they found themselves in a special situation, why do not we see what they did?**

 **OC's of mine and of my friends will coexist in this story, so I hope you like it!**

 **Frozen Legendary Adventure of the Kingdom Warriors!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rest.**

 **Snowy Mountains of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

After a demanding and arduous battle in the City of Fallen Heroes, all the warriors of the light traveled to rest in the snowy mountains, a place of very difficult access, but thanks to the sisters, Eclipse and Bright Lady, all arrived at the place to rest, everyone knows that the next thing in their mission is to travel back to the main castle of the Adventure Bay Kingdom, and recruit as much help as possible for the upcoming battle, but before that, it was necessary for all of them to rest a Little, and at the same time, they trained, many things changed since their last battle, Ryder, Cat and Silver seem to work better together as leaders. Jenny, apparently discusses less with Eclipse, so everyone seems to be able to relax a bit.

"AAAAAAH!"

Oh at least, it seems, Kaiser gave a very painful scream when hitting his back against a very hard rock, which, at the impact, is shattered, while being observed by Rocky, Sedka, Carol and Starlock, who simply laugh to see it.

"Very funny! It's good to know that I can count on all of you ... UUUUGH! "Kaiser can not finish with his comment, because at that moment Marshall falls on top of him, also in pain, increasing the laughter of his friends.

"Ouch! Hehehe! I'm sorry, Kaiser! "Marshall says, smiling a little sadly, while suddenly an angry woman begins to approach the two of them.

"Is that all you can do? I'm not surprised that the inferius were about to kill them both. "Eclipse says smiling, but with his eyes closed, in a mocking tone.

"Sorry Eclipse ..." Marshall responds, somewhat fearful, because he already knows the character of the sorceress and demigod.

"Crazy woman ... you've had us training since we arrived here ... and give us a break!" Kaiser tells him. Eclipse just smiles more, raises her hands, and a large flurry of ice shoots out from behind her, aiming at Marshall and Kaiser, who can only cover themselves with their arms, and both are thrown against the rocks again.

"Ouch ... Kaiser ... Was it necessary for you to tell him that?" Marshall asks Kaiser as the two get up.

"Hehe ... I guess I should have kept my mouth shut!" Kaiser replies, in pain and regretful of his words.

"It's better for both of you to stop complaining, they're both very special sorcerers, Marshall, you must learn to use the liquid sword, and your Kaiser, you must learn to use the aura spear, your star metal weapons are strong, but his two weapons in particular, are designed to blend with his magic ... and I'm going to make sure they both do it right, even though I have to kick their lazy asses over and over again! "Eclipse tells them, while in his hand right begins to concentrate energy.

"Really? Again ?! "Question Kaiser exhausted.

"Surely my brother and Silver train more quietly, considering that they are training with Bright Lady." Marshall says, sighing.

"LOL! Do not make me laugh! My sister can have a sweet and gentle character. It is cloying for my taste, really! But if it's about serious things and training, I would not want to be in Silver and Cat's shoes. "Eclipse tells them as he thunders his fingers, covered with energy. For them it is impossible to think that this is possible, however, at this point, they prefer not to imagine the situation.

Meanwhile, in another area of the camp, we can observe Silver and Cat, breathing heavily and sweating, the two have been training all day, without rest.

"Ray! How is it possible? Cat asks as she stands up, invoking her two pistols in her hands.

"Who would say that someone able to have such a sweet smile could be so strong ..." Silver comments as she stands up, invoking her two daggers.

"Come on guys, or is it that you can not approach a frail and innocent lady?" Asks Bright Lady, as she smiles.

"Is seriously? We have not been able to touch a single one of your hair since we started. "Cat says, frustrated.

"Can you remind me what this training is about?" Silver asks, tired.

"Now you two are demigods, and I emphasize demigods, you two must learn to summon their powers without needing to transform." Saying this, behind Bright Lady appear several spears of light, while she only smiles, the spears are fired at Silver and Cat, the two do not have time to continue resting, and repel some of the spears of Bright Lady, and have to dodge the others, but even before finishing with those spears of light, Bright Lady smiles innocently, and behind it, even more spears of light appear, which are fired, one after the other. "Come on guys! Or is it very difficult to approach a weak lady? "

"Hahaha! Ray! I can not believe it! "Silver says, closing his eyes.

"You will see! You will not continue to make fun of both of us! "Cat says, as she fires her bullets of spiritual energy, which are destroyed by two spears of light.

Everyone seems to be busy in their own activities ...

"Aaaw! How boring!"

Well, almost everyone, Rubble walks by the side of the camp, yawning, something boring, thinking about how to have fun, while Shadow accompanies him.

"Rubble, how is it that you can be bored?" Shadow asks surprised. "This place is not unpleasant, and the snow seems to relax everyone.

"Even so, on these dates I always enjoyed snowboarding with my friends." Rubble replies.

"I see ... I only have one question about it ..." Shadow says, with a curious look.

"And which is a friend?" Rubble replies.

"What is snowboarding?" Shadow asks, causing Rubble to be astonished for a moment, and then, remember where he is.

"Hahahaha! Clear! Sometimes I forget where I am ... Snowboarding is a snow sport, basically, it is sliding in the snow quickly and doing stunts, on a special board. "Rubble explains to Shadow.

"Ok, sounds interesting ..." Shadow replies, weighing in how much fun that activity seems to be.

"Interesting? That's the most fun thing you could have! It's a shame we can not slip in the snow here. "Rubble comments, somewhat disappointed, remembering when he and his friends were sliding on Jake's mountain, and thinking that they will not be able to do it this year.

"Who says we can not?" Shadow replies.

"Hum?" Rubble is somewhat surprised when listening to Shadow.

20 minutes later, on one of the mountain slopes.

The slope of the mountain seems calm, while some winter birds fly among the trees, when suddenly, among the bushes, you see someone go out ...

"Yes! This is great! "Rubble shouts excitedly as he and Shadow slide into the snow on top of a log. "This is speed!"

"Does this seem fast?" Shadow asks Rubble, surprised.

"Really ... I do not know how we could go faster.

Shadow only smiles, while suddenly, he becomes a werewolf, Shadow makes Rubble mount on his back, with his claws, Shadow easily destroys the trunk, and leaves only four pieces, which he uses as skates , and Shadow and Rubble glide on the snow with much more speed, passing very close to trees and rocks. "

"Wow! This is amazing! "Rubble shouts, very excited by the speed, while Shadow smiles, until the two suddenly collide with a mound of snow. After a few seconds, the two come out of that mound of snow, Rubble laughing, and Shadow smiling, which is not very common in the werewolf.

"So here were you two?"

The two turn to see where the voice comes from, and they meet Chase, who only gives them a serious look, and does not come alone, he is accompanied by Carol, Everest, Ember, Jenny, Zuma.

"Hehehe! Hello Chase ... what brought you here on this side of the mountain? "Rubble asks, somewhat nervous.

"Rubble, Ryder cared for you when he did not see you," says Chase.

"Actually, the one who cared the most was Chase, so he asked us to follow them, even if it was not necessary," Carol says, smiling as Chase looks at her.

"Are those skis?" Everest asks as he looks at Shadow, who has returned to his normal state.

"Well, they are an attempt ..." Shadow responds, Everest approaches and with her ice magic, she creates more skis, ice skis, which she immediately sets.

"How about a little race?" Everest challenges everyone by winking their right eye.

"Everest? What are you doing ?! "I asked Chase surprised.

"I think I understand ... You will not win, friend!" Ember says as she puts on the skis.

"Fwiends, if someone is going to win, that will be me! Says excited Zuma.

"This will be very fun, count on me!" Carol is very animated.

"The forest is my element, and even with snow, they can not beat me," Jenny tells them with confidence.

"In that case, what about the big pine tree down there?" Shadow proposes, pointing to the goal.

"No way! I am faster in the snow! I will beat them! "Responds excited Rubble

"Please guys, we should ..." Chase tries to say, but is interrupted by Everest, who simply kisses him intensely, while Chase's eyes seem to float in space, when their lips part, Chase finishes his sentence ... "We we should have fun in this race in the snow. "Chase says, while he puts on his skis, showing on his face a smile and a reverie look.

All begin to slide in the snow, when they begin, Everest goes first, because she is very skillful when it comes to snow, however, she is immediately overtaken by Jenny, who takes advantage of her abilities, and with them, it makes the branches of the trees get out of their way, however, Carol passes it using a spell of fleeting leaves, which impel it, but a lasts a lot, because on its right side Zuma appears, still smiling, excited , gliding swiftly, along with Rubble and Shadow, who glide by dodging everything that appears before them, Ember simply smiles, and with her magic, she makes the rocks get out of their way, leaving her a little bit of a route. more straight, and Chase is not far behind, although he still has that look of reverie, and he just seems interested in reaching Everest. It does not take long for all of them to reach the established goal.

"What did I tell them? I won! "Rublle says, smiling.

"You kidding? Fwiend, without a doubt I was the one who won! "Zuma says, smiling.

"You two are in error, the one that won the race was me!" Everest responds, holding his Skis with his hands.

"And if we say we all win?" Ember proposes, smiling at all his friends, but at that moment, Chase interrupts the discussion.

"Guys, silence." Chase's look is very serious.

"Chase, we just have fun, we do not need to shut up," Carol says.

"Shhh! It's not that ... look there! "Chase points at them with his right hand. They all hide behind some bushes, what they see is a small village nearby. By watching it closely, everyone sees what Chase wants to show them.

"Dark soldiers? Here? "Surprised question Rubble.

"Because it does not surprise me? Those black rats are never going to change, "Jenny says angrily.

"Ahem ..." Clarifies her throat Shadow, while Jenny turns to see, somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry Shadow, I know there are a few exceptions."

"Guys! Keep silence! Let's look at what they're doing. "Chase seems imperative to say this, but he really wants to discover why there are dark soldiers in such a remote place.

Everyone is silent as they watch, and they realize that the dark soldiers are stripping the villagers of their food, tools and values.

"The society of darkness thanks you for your kind contribution." The leader of that group of dark soldiers tells the villagers, while smiling at them with perversity.

At that time, two young women step forward, both are the leaders of the village, they are two sisters, their names are Crystal and Ocean, Crystal looks very angry and determined, while Ocean looks a bit more shy although the two are not willing to allow their villagers to be treated that way.

"You can not take those things!" Crystal tells them extremely angry.

"Christmas is very close, you can not be so cruel." Says Ocean, although she can be very shy, she is determined to be at her sister's side and to defend her village.

"But how moving, the sisters, the leaders of this village are willing to defend these good guys for nothing," the Leader of the Dark Soldiers says in a mocking tone.

"You can not do this, we will not let you!" Crystal immediately says, at that moment, both sisters raise their hands, and from them a blast of light and water, striking the dark warriors, sisters prepare to re-cast their spell, but the leader of the dark soldiers runs against them, and mercilessly, he hits Ocean in the stomach, and then, he takes Crystal by the neck, beating her against a wall, and placing his sword flush with his neck.

"Crystal! Sister! "Ocean shouts as he stands up, but the leader of the dark soldiers beckons her, with which she stands still.

"I would not go near her if she was your princess, my arm seems tense, and for the surprise, I could cut the cute skin of your sister's neck." The words of the leader of the dark soldiers make Ocean stop, while the villagers see terrified the situation. The warriors of light see the scene annoying.

"Those miserable ones!" Jenny is furious about the scene.

"I hate to say it, but that's the training of the dark soldiers," says Shadow, as he clenches his fists.

"Fwiends, we have to do something!" Zuma tells them as he continues to watch.

"I know, but we can not act lightly, maybe we should plan something ..." Chase says, until he is interrupted.

"Chase ... Look!" Everest tells her, very surprised.

When Chase turns to see, he is stunned, for what he sees is Rubble walking calmly towards the leader of the dark soldiers. "Rubble ... What are you doing ?!"

Rubble walks directly to the leader of the dark soldiers, and stands in front of him.

"Excuse me sir, but what you're doing is very bad," Rubble says with a very innocent look.

"Do you think that young man?" The leader of the dark soldiers answers Rubble.

"Yes, I think so, could not let go? That would be nicer, "Rubble says, smiling.

"Hahaha! So you want me to release Crystal? The Leader of the Dark Soldiers asks him.

"Young man, get away, he can be very dangerous!" Says Ocean very worried.

"DO NOT! This I want to hear it! And if I do not release Crystal, what do you plan to do? "The Leader of Dark Soldiers to Rubble asks mockingly.

"Well, if you do not release it, then, I would have to do something like this ..." Immediately, Rubble begins to use the gentleman training he received, first he crouches, and he gives the leader of the dark soldiers kick in his right leg, causing him to lose his balance, then, help Crystal to run to where Ocean is, and finally, he gives a second kick to the leader of the dark soldiers, throwing him against the wall.

"Miserable! I'm going to cut you into very small slices! "The leader of the dark soldiers pulls out a long spear, which wraps itself in black flames, but when he tries to attack Rubble, Rubble repels him with his star metal ax, the which is wrapped in white flames.

"A metal star weapon ?! So you are ... SOLDIERS! Do not let this insect get out of here! "When giving the order, several of the dark soldiers run towards Rubble, but they can not get close, because they are on their way to more enemies.

"Ok, here comes the element of surprise ... let's show them these pieces of garbage that have nothing to do here!" Chase says, as he pulls out his sword and shield, when he sees it, two dark soldiers run against him, the first one deals with hit Chase on his right leg, but Chase repels him with his shield, the other soldier jumps and tries to hit Chase with his sword, but Chase also repels him, this time with his sword, after that, Chase concentrates, and he hits the two dark soldiers with his shield, throwing them against a wall. "Miserable, do not believe that they will do what they please!"

On the other hand, a dark soldier shoots his arrows at Shadow, but he dodges them easily, Shadow uses his speed, and strikes the dark soldier in the back, throwing him into a tree, Shadow only smiles satisfied to see the result of his combat .

Two dark soldiers attack Ember at once with their swords, she repels them with her dagger, and she immediately uses her magic, invoking a stone golem. "It's the first time I've summoned this great friend, and he's eager to have fun with you two!" As he said those words, the golem gave the two dark soldiers a punch, which threw them away from the village. "Home run!"

Meanwhile, two more dark soldiers try to get close to Jenny, which turns out to be a serious mistake, Jenny invokes the roots of the forest trees, the dark soldiers are trapped by the roots, while Jenny makes her fairy wings appear, She flies, and with a wave of her hand, she throws them into a nearby river, from where, Zuma quickly exits the water, and he hits both of them with his cane, knocking them out in the act. After that, Jenny winks at Zuma, who only turns red like a tomato.

In the center of the village, several soldiers threaten to attack several villagers, this is discovered by Everest, who upon seeing it, is enraged. "Miserable rats ... but I'm going to teach them a lesson!" Everest immediately summons an icy blizzard, although the dark soldiers try to protect themselves, even from hurting the villagers as a threat, they can not avoid being frozen at that moment. "When you thaw, they will do it in a cell."

Many soldiers, feeling defeated, begin to retreat, but they meet Carol, the sorceress of the forest. "As soon as they leave? Do not worry, let me show you the way out. BLIZZARD ARGENTEO FOLIO! "The spell that Carol summoned is a spell of blizzard of leaves, which, inexplicably, hit the dark soldiers with great force, then picks them up from the ground, and finally, expels them from the town.

When he is overcome, the leader of the dark soldiers runs away, but before leaving the town, he turns to see his enemies. "This is not finished princesses, you will never recover the Scepter of the blizzard! This is not the last thing they know about Storm! "After casting his threat, Storm, the leader of the dark soldiers, retreats from the place.

"So Storm ... one more dark rat," Chase says, as he and his friends approach the town leaders, Crystal and Ocean.

"Thanks for your help ... but maybe it is possible that you are ..." Ocean says timidly.

"Sister, there is no doubt possible, they are the warriors of light!" Crystal says completely convinced. Upon hearing this, the villagers approach the young people, very grateful for the help.

"We had to help them, we could not allow that injustice." Rubble says.

"But, from what I hear, it's not the first time they visit them, is not it?" Ember tells them, the sisters just nod their heads.

"But, you two seem stronger, how did you defeat them?" Chase asks confused.

"What happens, is that we are the two guardians of this town, but some time ago, they stole a weapon with which we protected everyone." Crystal responds immediately.

"The scepter of the blizzard, a very special article, if you allow me to say it!"

Everyone is surprised to hear the voice, when turning to see, everyone sees a child sitting in the village bell tower, it is about ...

"Shin ... Shinrai ?! The spirit of trust? But I thought that the spirits of trust and protection had disappeared some time ago ... "Ocean says surprised.

"We came back, and whenever we can help, we'll show up," Shinrai says as he smiles.

"But why are you here?" Ember asks, confused.

"Because this Christmas, my warrior friends of the light, you are going to give a very special gift to Crystal and to Ocean, and your people! Says Shinrai, smiling, as he looks at them.

"Let me guess ... it has to do with that scepter?" Carol asks.

"In part ... you have a very nice mission! And I know they will fulfill it! "Shinrai affirms.

"Oh fence ... what have we gotten ourselves into?" Chase asks, still looking at Shinrai, although he is not willing to stop helping anyone who needs it.

 **Dark Star Ice Castle, on top of the mountain, near the village.**

Storm returns to the Ice Castle, where he is greeted by a lady wearing a dark blue robe.

"Storm, what happened? I see you really furious, "the lady says, with a very cold look.

"Ocean and Crystal got help, and you will not guess who it is." Storm says furiously.

"The warriors of light, two knights, two witches, a sorceress, an elf, a fairy, and a Were Wolf." Affirms the cold woman.

"How do you know?" Storm asks.

"The prophecy ... but we will not allow that absurd prophecy to be fulfilled, we will eliminate them." When saying that the cold woman, from his hands a lightning bolt, which freezes a golden torch, and then, it begins to melt, as if it were molten metal.

 **Camp.**

Cat and Silver entered the camp with Bright Lady behind them both. Both demigods were really mistreated, with blood stains and scratches on their bodies. Cat is especially in a bad mood.

"Hey C." Marshall calls his older brother.

Cat just nodded and sat next to her brother. Marshall knew that his brother was not in a good mood. Bright Lady sat next to her sister. Jenny gave Bright Lady a bottle of water.

"Have you seen Chase and the others?" Ryder asks, since he does not see the rest of his friends there.

"No, we thought everyone was here." Silver replies, trying to locate them with his gaze.

"They said they should look for Rubble and Shadow," says The Queen Lucario, she was the last one to see them.

"What are the chances that they will find them, but also that they found a group of evil soldiers?" Ask Cat, won everyone's attention.

"It's not likely, this area is protected and no evil can ..." King Samuel tries to answer, but he is interrupted by surprise.

"Actually, Cat is right," Mark says surprisingly, the spirit of Protection.

Many of the girls screamed in surprise at Mark's sudden appearance. Cat glares with the spirit.

"What do you mean, Cat is right?" Cam asks curiously.

"Chase and the others did meet some evil soldiers and fought them. They won and is coming back to camp." Mark informs everyone, while he swings sitting in the tree.

"Okay, here's what will happen. Marshall and I will not and I repeat not participate in whatever bullshit the others has gotten us into. Christmas is coming up and that is a very important day for Marshall and myself." Cat tells everyone surprisingly.

"Why are you so selfish? Everything can't be just about you!" Drake responds immediately.

"Actually, he's right...again. Christmas is right around the corner and we will have to leave." Marshall tells them, while he looks at the fire.

"Leave? Why do you have to leave?" Skye asks them sadly.

"Sorry but that's private." When Cat responds, he does it looking at the ground.

"And when were you going to tell us you were leaving?" Melody questioned him.

"We were going to leave a note." Cat responds calmly.

"Really? A frigging note?" King Berris tells him, angry, before which, Cat shrugged his shoulders.

"Cat, please tell us why you and Marshall are going away? And where?" Silver asks his best friend.

Cat and Marshall didn't said a word. The warriors waited until Chase and the others return. It only took them half an hour to return back to camp. Crystal and Ocean almost had a heart attack when they saw Princess Eclipse and Bright Lady. Shinrai sat down beside Mark and both cleared their throats to get everyone attention.

"Everyone, you have an important mission. Crystal and Ocean need your help to get back the Scepter of Blizzard." Mark informs them all.

"The Scepter of Blizzard is a very power weapon. How was it stolen from you two?" Eclipse asks them, very serious.

"We let our guard down and it was taken from us. We are very sorry." Crystal responds. Ocean is very surprised, she have never seen her sister so humble before.

"Can we have one day of rest? It's almost Christmas." Question Tracker, a question that seems to be made by several of those present.

"Don't worry warriors. You all should defeat this threat either before or on Christmas." Shinrai tells them with great trust.

"Maybe even longer. Cat and Marshall will not be around." Mark tells Shinrai, glaring at Cat.

"What!? Why!?" He asks very surprised Shinrai.

"Because it's almost Christmas, and Marshall and I have to go somewhere." Cat responds, without looking at him.

"Seriously, why do you always disappear when we have to do something? Do you hate us or something because you're not close to us?" Drake asks him.

"Yes and no, I hate some of you." Cat responds, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's very disrespectful." Carol tells Cat, something sad.

"Maybe". Cat says, serious.

"Enough, Cat, Marshall, you two can leave when you want! The rest of us will take care of this threat." Brigth Lady answers everyone, ending the discussion.

Cat nod his head. Shinrai and Mark truly didn't like Cat and his attitude to do whatever he want. The day flew by quickly. When night time came, the air got really chilly and it even started to snow. Eclipse was able to build two huge wood cabin for the boys and the girls. Again Kaiser is truly amazed at the goddess skill in magic.

"Did not I know you can use the Eclipse wood spell?" Kaiser tells Eclipse, amazed by his ability.

"I can use almost all the spells except the magic of Light, and my sister can also use almost all the spells except Dark, I can use a little of the Silver and Cat powers, since before they died, both gave me a portion of that." Eclipse responds while she finishes placing magical protections in the cabins, using magic of aura, surprised even more to Kaiser.

Later, Everyone gathered around the camp fire. Everyone was wearing protective clothing to help fight the cold. Everyone is eating, drinking (juicing) and talking. Silver held Ember strong, the young woman is not a fan of cold weather.

"So Cat, Silver, how is your training going with Bright Lady?" Mark asks the two demigods.

"Great, I'm learning more about my powers every day, I can now alter the natural balance of reality, but all I can do is turn certain things into other things."

To show an example, Silver snaps his finger and his cup of cocoa turns into a cup of water. His plate also became cotton candy. Everyone applauded. While Rubble quickly devours the dish made of cotton candy.

"Excellent Silver Fang. You is improving more and more everyday. And what about you Cat?" Shinrai asks curiously.

Cat raised an eyebrow at the spirit. Cat slowly got to his feet and teleported away and re-appear on top of a tree. Cat, Eclipse, Bright Lady and Kaiser are the only warriors who can teleport either themselves or someone in the camp. The spirits both glare at Cat then at Bright Lady.

"Is that all you can do?" Mark asks Cat.

"Yap." That's all Cat tells Mark.

"He has not tried to do much, everything he wanted to learn is how to master teleportation." Silver informs them.

"This can not be! Cat, you should be able to learn more now, remember that you, Ryder and Silver Fang must become stronger." Shinrai tells Cat.

Cat yawned and decided to lie down on the tree. The action was very disrespectful to the spirits.

"What about all of you? Has any of you improved since last time?" Shinrai asks everyone.

"Now I can turn water into ice." Marshall responds very animated.

"All us knight can now use super strength and can lift a boulder." Chase says to everyone, very proud.

"I can create a hail storm and a blizzard." Everest tells them with a smile.

"Both me and Skye can now talk to the animals." Katie informs them, smiling.

"Drago and I have gotten closer. He's now very over protective of me." Melody tells everyone.

"Now I can use my big elf agility to dodge almost anything and jump more than 10 feet tall." Rocky tells them very happy.

Everyone said what they can do since the last time, and are very happy that they are getting stronger and learning new attacks. When it was time to hit the hay, everyone said their goodnight. All the girls went into their cabin and all the guys into theirs. Cat, Shinrai and Mark are the only three remain. Cat had his eyes closed but open them when he felt a shadow hovering over him. Both Mark and Shinrai glare at the young man.

"What?" Cat asks them immediately.

"Please, Cat, tell us why you are here?" Mark asks Cat.

"You tell me." Cat responds to young spirit.

"You are here because you are one of the three leaders of powerful warriors, sworn to protect this world from all evil." Shinrai replies, while Mark only watches.

"Yes ... that's not me, I'm an ex-Marine, who was accidentally dragged into this stupid world, only to get two women pregnant, to fight with their brother's leader, to shoot his best friend, and Now, to be talking to a group of spirits. " Cat responds to Shinrai and Mark.

"You do not trust us, do you, Cat? We're the spirit of trust and ..." Mark tries to answer.

"Trust is a two way street my friend. Marshall trust me more than Chase and Ryder. And I him. Silver do trust me, but not as much anymore. The point is, you need to not lie and tell the truth for someone to trust you. I know that you two, Bright Lady and the four rulers are hiding something." Cat tells them, keeping their eyes closed.

"It's funny that you did not suspect Eclipse, do not you think he's not telling you everything he knows?" Mark asks him.

"But that's the thing. She have told me the truth for every questions I asked of her." Cat responds, smiling.

"And how do you know she is not lying?" Shinrai asks him.

"I have my ways, now do me a favor and leave me alone, I need to catch up on some things before I leave tomorrow." He responds, Cat fell from the tree and landed on his feet. The young man entered the cabin. Both Shinrai and Mark glare at the young man one last time before disappearing.

Next day.

Cat and Marshall carry their backpack over their shoulders. The only ones that will fire them are Silver, Ryder, Chase, Skye, Eclipse and Melody.

"How long are you going to go?" Skye asks them.

"Not much, with luck." Marshall responds.

Marshall gave Skye a kiss on the lips, the action made the older girl blush madly. Cat nodded toward Eclipse and smiled at Melody. Cat and Marshall walked off to the west.

With Cat and Marshall.

"Then ... another Christmas without them, huh?" Cat asks Marshall.

"It seems so, I really miss them," Marshall replies to his brother.

"Me too, little brother, although they treated us like Thrash, they were our family." Cat says to Marshall.

It been over 7 years since both Marshall and Cat parents and family members died. So out of the last seven years, the brothers spend four of them together. Remembering the good old days and the bad old days.

 **Flashback.**

 **Kansas City.**

We see a young Cat, crying, next to his dying mother. Her mother smiles as tears fall down her eyes. The name of Mother Cat is Warm.

"Cat, take good care of your little brother. Marshall is very small and I can only trust that you take care of him. Please protect him. "Warm tells his little son.

"I ... I promise mom ... I will look after Marshall." Cat responds to her mother, unable to stop crying.

Warm smile and gave her son a gently kiss. She then kissed her youngest pup one last time before closing her eyes forever.

 **Fast Forward.**

We see a young Cat hit the wall hard. The young pup yelped in pain. In front of him is an older dally dog with blue eyes. His name is Fire and his the birth dad of both Cat and Marshall. Fire grab Cat by his neck with his open teeth and started to shake the young pup. Fire caused bite marks and blood from the young pup. Cat cried in great pain. Fire threw Cat into the table. The young pup black out.

 **Fast Forward.**

Cat stood in front of his own cousins and older sisters and brothers. Cat is breathing heavily, has bite marks and is bleeding. Behind him stood a very terrified younger Marshall. Said young pups is crying because his paw was sprained and the cause is his own older cousins, sisters and brothers.

"I will not let you touch Marshall. I made a promise that I will protect him and I WILL keep that promise." Cat yells at everyone.

Cat rushed his older family members and the fight continue. Cat was badly beaten, but he made sure not a single one touched his baby brother. When the fight was over, Cat limped his way to his baby brother. Cat dropped down and cried in great pain. Marshall quickly ran to his older brothers one three legs. Marshall cuddle with his brother and licked his cheeks. Cat smile and nuzzle his baby brother.

 **Fast Forward.**

Cat and Marshall couldn't believe their eyes. Their dad stood in the center of a 5 star made out of blood. All their cousins and brothers and sisters were there.

"Give me that pathetic pup of a son. I will sacrifice him in order to bring back my mate. I wish either of you were born. And I will use this dark magic to bring her back!" Fire yelled at both puppies.

All other the older dogs rush after Cat and Marshall. Cat grab Marshall by his neck and ran away. Cat threw Marshall through a window. Cat grab a knife and without thinking stab his older brother. His other cousin came from behind and stab Cat in his side. Cat cried out in pain and kicked his cousin from behind. Cat ran toward the stove and turn it on. Within seconds the entire house was filled with gasoline. Fire came out and glare at his son.

"You will never hurt Marshall ever again." Cat yells at his father.

Cat grab a lighter and light it. Cat threw the light and ran as fast as he could. Fire yelled as an explosion was caused. Cat jumped through the window, but the shockwave of the explosion threw him further. Cat hit the ground hard and broken his right paw. Cat very slowly got to his paws and turn to see the house on fire.

"Cat!"

Cat turn as his brother hit him hard and hug him tightly. Both brothers watched the fire, see the house burning.

"What now?" Marshall asks his brother.

"Now, we find a great home where we don't have to worry about anything." Cat responds to Marshall.

 **Present.**

Cat kept his promise. He make sure Marshall found a great home and have great friends. That past experience is also why Cat have trust issues. Silver Fang, Ryder and Melody were special. That past experience is also why Cat don't trust magic. It almost cost him his little brother but did cost him his family. Cat looked at his hands, they were shaking but not from the cold. They are shaking because of guilt and fear. Cat killed his entire family members only to protect one.

Cat: thoughts: {In the end, it was totally worth it and I would do it again.}

Cat looked at his younger brother and smiled at him.

"So, where will we go to Cat?" Marshall asks his brother.

"There's a city a day away, I do not know what it's called, but they said it's a good city." Cat responds to Marshall.

Marshall: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Marshall ran away which only cause Cat to smile and to run after his brother. Little did they knew that the city they were going to is called The City of the Dead. And they will be facing their past ghost, literally.

"No ... Why are they going in that direction? That site is very dangerous ... "

Cat and Marshall have also not noticed that Mark, the young spirit of protection is following them, even against the will of the two of them. Mark is very concerned about the place they are going, and without thinking the consequences, he decides to follow them, and is not the only one, then, Ryder, hidden among the bushes, is also following them, he does not want his friends to remain alone at this time, but, they know little that they are at risk.

 **Author's notes: Marco: Well, what awaits the warriors of light? What prophecy will they be talking about? And who is that strange woman? And really the Christmas gift that Shinrai talked about will only be the scepter, or something else?**

 **And what will await the warriors in that strange city, which has so worried Mark?**

 **We hope you like this special of Christmas! Crystal, Ocean and Storm are OCs of CrystalWolf!**

 **Author notes: Cat: And there you have it, the first chapter of the Christmas special of warriors. Until next time.**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And ... We're still in touch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Marco: How are you! Christmas is near ... but certain situations have been crossed in the way of the warriors of light. Can they celebrate these dates together? Let's find out!**

 **Author's notes: Cat: Hey everyone, we're back with another exciting chapter. Without keeping you all from reading, enjoy.**

 **OC's of mine and of my friends will coexist in this story, so I hope you like it!**

 **Frozen Legendary Adventure of the Kingdom Warriors!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The past...**

 **City of fallen heroes, a long ... a long time ago.**

At the time of the first great war, many years ago ... many years ago, the City of Fallen Heroes did not have that sad name ... at that time, this city had the name of Radiance City, it was one of the most important capitals of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay, but, that fact, also made it a great temptation for the enemies of the kingdom, during the first great war, a great army attacked without any mercy. The Radiance City was a strategic point to enter the kingdom, for that reason, its inhabitants defended it without hesitation. A family of warrior sorcerers in particular, the guardians of the city, repelled the constant attacks, however, the enemies had almost managed to conquer the city, the enemies had almost completely destroyed the inhabitants of the Radiance City. After a time of siege, one night near Christmas, the family found a way to make everything end in favor of the kingdom, the members of that family got together, to discuss their plan.

"We have the means for this siege to end once and for all," says the family leader, Snow Ray, standing at the window.

"And what is the means?" Says one of the family members.

"Infinite soul ..." Snow Ray tells them ... closing his eyes sadly.

"Are you sure about that? Is there no other means? "Asks another member of the family.

"I wish I had, but the City has almost fallen, and we are the last warriors left ... we are not enough to continue fighting ... I can not make this decision alone, so, I ask you to think about it." Snow Ray tells them.

All the members of the family argue among themselves about the situation, some scream, others cry, but, finally, they all come to the same conclusion ... "We agree Snow Ray, we will all make that sacrifice, we will use Infinite Soul, but ... What about these two? "

Snow Ray looks where one of his relatives points him, and sees his two young children sleeping together.

"They do not have to sacrifice with us, they are our descendants, and the future of our family, we will make them safe ..." Snow Ray tells his other relatives.

The whole family agrees, if the sacrifice is necessary, the two young children do not have to suffer it, Snow Ray goes to where his two little children sleep, caresses their heads, and kisses both their foreheads .

"You will not suffer for our duty, my dear Mark and Shinrai ..."

 **Snowy Mountains of the Kingdom of Bahia Adventure, Road to the City of the Dead. Present.**

Cat and Marshall continue on their way, not really knowing where they are going, while they are being followed by Mark, the spirit of protection, while he has been following them, Mark has been remembering his and his brother's past ...

"I do not understand, why?" Mark asks himself, but at that moment, he hears noise in the bushes, Mark instinctively vanishes, and sees Ryder running, who also decided to follow Cat and Marshall, Mark lets him pass, confused , and after that, he starts them again, hidden.

 **Snowy Mountains of the Kingdom of Bahia Adventure.**

In the camp of the warriors of light, all prepare for their mission, on the one hand, is Cody practicing his magic changes form, on the other hand, Starlock practices with his sword, while dodging the arrows of Sedka. Everyone is preparing to go to retrieve the scepter of the sisters, although one of them is with some doubts, and to solve them, he approaches with Crystal and Ocean.

"Excuse me, Crystal, Ocean ... What are we facing?" Silver asks.

"They are a faction of the Society of Darkness, it's about Storm, a very cruel knight and sorcerer, and a strange sorceress, whose name we do not know ..." Crystal responds.

"A few weeks ago, Storm attacked us, we two defended ourselves from him and his soldiers, but suddenly, the sorceress attacked us from the rear, she took us by surprise, and she stole our scepter." Ocean says, embarrassed.

"That ... that simple they stole one of the most powerful items in the Kingdom? tells them Eclipse, who comes along with his sister to where they are talking.

"Excuse me, but it was not so simple ... Ladies ..." Ocean responds timidly.

"What do you mean? Why was not it so simple? "Bright Lady asks with a smile.

"That sorceress is ... different, she's strange ... she can control the cold and the heat at the same time." Ocean responds.

"Are you saying that she can control heat and cold? But that violates any of the rules of magic. "Eclipse responds somewhat surprised.

"That sorceress is not any sorceress simple, she is a very dangerous enemy, and they must recover the scepter."

Everyone turns to see, and they discover Shinrai sitting on the roof of one of the huts that Eclipse built.

"It's time to go to work, because you must recover that scepter before nightfall, or otherwise, the balance, and the fabric of reality and space time will be threatened." Shinrai tells them, with a serious look.

"But how can a single weapon put everyone at risk?" Silver asked very surprised.

"You see, in the kingdom there are some elemental weapons, the scepter of the blizzard is one of them." Responds Bright Lady.

"And these elemental weapons, can only be controlled by certain people, but if those elemental arming are used by other people ..." Eclipse takes a branch, and using its magic, the branch begins to twist aggressively, until which explodes, dissolving into very fine dust, which is carried away by the cold winter ice cream.

"That's too graphic an example." Chase says seeing what Eclipse wants to say with his example. "

"Time to get to work!" Says Queen Lucario.

 **Dark Star Ice Castle, at the top of the mountain, an hour later.**

Storm is checking his troops, preparing to go find the warriors who dared to challenge him.

"Soldiers! I want your weapons ready! We must leave in an hour! "Storm shouts.

At that moment, from the top of the mountain, a rain of ice stakes begins to fall on the castle, injuring several of the dark soldiers.

"But what the hell is happening here ?! Storm asks, completely furious.

"Amigo, I thought you liked ice ..." says Tracker, who is sitting on Star's right shoulder, his friend bear.

"How dare you attack us! They will pay with their life! Soldiers, Let there be no traces of them!"Storm shouts.

All the soldiers go to where Tracker and Star are, but when they are about to arrive, from behind some rocks Melody and Drago appear, the two launch their attack of rain of flames, and they take the dark soldiers by surprise. .

"So the summoners, but you are not going to stop us," Storm says threateningly.

"And what could you do to us? You and your soldiers can not face Star and Drago so easily. "Melody tells Storm confidently.

"So they think so?" Storm responds, smiling at them in a perverse way.

At that moment, Storm's eyes begin to glow in a blue tone.

"Cielos! What is he doing now? "Question Tracker observing Storm.

Suddenly, Storm begins to shine with intensity, and after a few seconds, from various parts of the mountain, around Storm appear mysterious blue dragons.

"My loyal servants, freeze them to death!" Storm screams.

The dragons begin to fly towards Tracker and Melody, and they shoot them ... Ice.

"Wow! I think we have his attention! "Melody says, surprised to see those blue dragons.

"That we have his attention? I am a dragon, and I do not remember ever seeing a blue dragon. "Drago tells him as he takes off.

"I think they are majestic ... but for now, we must defend ourselves," says Tracker, as he sits on Star's back, and dodges a gust of ice.

Meanwhile, near there, an eagle watches closely, and flies up, a minute later, the eagle lands in a grove, and transforms, revealing its identity, Cody.

"Tracker and Melody have already started, but they did not get the attention of all the dark soldiers," reports Cody.

"How is that possible!" Question surprised Silver.

"That dark commander, I summon strange blue dragons, and those blue dragons shoot ice from their mouths." Informa Cody.

"Blue Dragons ?!" Says surprised Bright Lady.

"Yes ... Are they dangerous?" Cody asks.

"Those Dragons complicate our mission, it's about Ice Dragons. It's said that these colossal beasts inhabit the Sea of Chills and the White Desert. They are composed of live ice and have blue crystalline eyes. When they plan, their great translucent wings let see the stars and the moon. The ice dragons exhale cold so cold that it is able to freeze a man in the blink of an eye. "Eclipse informs them.

"So, what will we do?" Asks Skye.

"Our plans have not changed, we will all face the Storm forces," says Silver, preparing his team.

"Tracker and Melody will be able to face them alone for a while, but we need to help them immediately," says Bright Lady.

"In addition, the first part of the mission of the two of them has already been fulfilled." Eclipse says.

 **Dark Star Ice Castle, backside, hidden entrance.**

"Everyone walk with care, this passage is very dark," Chase says to his friends.

"Fwiend, dawk is just a way to descwibe it." Zuma replies.

"That's true, I can not see beyond my nose." Rubble says

"These caverns are a natural passage that leads directly to the castle's throne room." Crystal informs everyone.

What happened, the warriors of light knew that a direct approach would not be easy, so Eclipse came up with a plan, split the team, while the rest of the warriors launched a direct attack to distract the dark soldiers, a smaller group infiltrates the castle, the group is made up of the warriors who discovered the problem, Chase, Carol, Rubble, Shadow, Everest, Ember, Zuma and Jenny, and all of them would be accompanied by Crystal and Ocean, as they Two are the only ones who can control the blizzard scepter.

"I must admit that Melody and Drago brought us very quickly, while Tracker and Star distracted Storm's attention," Jenny says.

"I think it's time to turn on the lights ... LIMINESCENT CRESCUNT PLANTAE!" When Carol says these words, some luminescent plants begin to grow on the walls of the passageway, illuminating the passage a little, allowing everyone to see better.

"Much better, at least now we will not hit the walls." Everest says.

"Be careful, this passage can be very deceptive," says Ocean.

Everyone follows Ocean's advice, but Shadow seems somewhat confused.

"Crystal, Ocean. How do you two know this passage so well?" Shadow asks.

Ocean and Crystal look at each other, thinking for a moment, until at last, the two of them talk.

"This castle was once our home," Crystal says as she touches one of the walls.

"Our people lived in this castle, until that sorceress and Storm arrived, they expelled us from the castle, and we settled in the village." Ocean responds, surprising Crystal.

"Well, this is about to end, when you two recover your ... WHAT ?!" Chase stops suddenly, because what's in front of him amazes him, a river of ice water intervenes.

"How are we supposed to cross this river?" Everest asks.

"Let me see how deep it is," Zuma says, jumping into the river immediately, in doing so, Zuma realizes the current is very strong, however, Zuma realizes that there are multiple strings in the background, which It indicates that there was a bridge there. Zuma takes the ropes, and leaves the water. "Chase! Think fast fwiend! "Zuma throws the strings to Chase, and Chase takes it hard, Chase and Shadow pull the strings with all their strength, and between them two remove the remains of the bridge.

"Well, this resolves the doubt, let me!" Everest throws an icy ray, and she makes appear two columns of ice, in which the ropes are placed, and the bridge seems to take hold. Zuma comes out from the other side of the river, and he checks the ice columns.

"The current of the river is very strong, not to mention that the water is extremely cold, I do not believe that the columns of ice stand long," says Zuma.

"Then, let's cross over immediately!" Chase says, while everyone starts running, however, Shadow and Ember are left behind, while the bridge begins to swing dangerously.

"Rubble! We need some rocks! "Chase screams as he ties the ropes as hard as he can.

"Immediately Chase!" Rubble runs and detaches some nearby rocks, and throws them towards his friends.

"I think I already understand Chase's idea." Ember immediately uses his control over the earth element, and causes the rocks to pile up in small columns, Shadow transforms into a wolf, and causes Ember to mount on his back.

"Hold on Ember! It will be a very dangerous ride. "Shadow begins to jump on the rocks, going with his friends, but on one of the rocks he slips.

"Oh no! Not that! "Ocean yells, releasing a gust of water, which lifts Shadow and Ember in the air, and they both fall along with their friends, and just in time, because at that moment the bridge falls."

"That was too close," Chase says, sighing in relief that everyone is safe.

"I doubt very much that this was a coincidence," Jenny says as she checks the remains of the bridge.

"Most likely, the sorceress discovered this passage, and she must have made it more dangerous," Crystal says.

"Well, this is not going to stop us, let's go for that scepter." Chase tells everyone as they begin to walk again, in search of the blizzard scepter.

"That's true, warriors."

Everyone looks forward, and they see Shinrai sitting on a rock.

"Shinrai? What are you doing here? "Asks Chase.

"Try to guide them. Time is running out, and we have to recover that scepter. "Shinrai responds, standing up.

 **City of the Dead.**

"What the fuck!?" asked Cat.

Marshall and Cat arrived at the City of the Dead. Every buildings and houses were destroyed. You can see dead bodies laying on the ground. Some were skeletons, others still had on flesh.

"What type of city is this?" asked Marshall.

Both Marshall and Cat walked deeper into the city. They didn't notice a very slight change as they enter the city. Ryder saw the two and was about to enter the city but was grab by Mark. Mark quickly cover Ryder's mouth, stopping him from screaming and making a noise.

"Shhhh...it's me Sir. Ryder. Please talk very softly." said Mark.

Mark remove his hand from Ryder's mouth.

"Mark? Why are you here?" asked Ryder.

"To keep an eye on those two. Marshall and Cat have enter a very dangerous city. This is called the City of the Dead. A city that I cannot enter, a city where your past come back to hunt you. Sir. Ryder, you must not enter this city." explained Mark.

"But..." said Ryder.

"Those two are about to fight a power enemy as we speak. Cat and Marshall must work together and somehow escape the city. And they have to escape it before before nightfall." said Mark.

"What!? Why!? What will happen to them if they don't escape the city!?" shouted Ryder.

"The enemy they will be facing will only get stronger, so strong that not even Bright Lady could beat them. And they have to escape through the front or back entrance. No other way of escaping except through the exit." said Mark.

"What can we do?" asked Ryder.

"I'm afraid nothing for now." said Mark.

Ryder looked at his wrist watch and saw that it's 5:00 pm. The brothers only have one hour before sunset. Ryder hate that he can't do anything. Mark also feel that way and wish he could help. Mark place his index and middle fingers on his closed right eyes. He held out his other hand and a crystal ball appear. An floating eyeball appear inside of the city and started to follow Cat and Marshall. An image of the two brothers appear on the crystal ball.

"Whoa, that is cool." said Ryder.

 **With Cat and Marshall.**

Marshall and Cat stood in the center of the city. The entire city looked like a graveyard, not a single soul in sight. Cat and Marshall didn't like this one bit.

"Cat...something doesn't fell right." said Marshall.

"Indeed it do, son." said Blaze.

A figure appear before Marshall and Cat. An older Dalmatian dog stood a few feet away from the two brothers. Both Marshall and Cat couldn't believe their eyes. Blaze stood in front of his two sons. Blaze form changed and he transform into a human.

"But...you're dead." said Cat.

"Oh really? Then how am I here, standing before you two?" asked Blaze.

"What do you want old man!?" asked Cat.

"Your soul." said Blaze in a demonic voice.

Blaze rush after Marshall but was intercepted by Cat. Cat summon his pistols and open fire at his dad. Blaze teleported away from his sons, only to re-appear behind Marshall. Blaze grab Marshall by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"Marshall!" yelled Cat.

Cat tried to grab Marshall but was hit by his dad. Cat flew into a house. Blaze continue to choke the life out of his youngest son. Marshall summon his katana and stab his dad in the chest. Blaze yelled in pain and release his son. Marshall grab his dad by the arm and threw him into a house.

"Water Spell: Water Dragon." said Marshall.

A dragon a pure water was created but Marshall wasn't done yet.

"Ice Spell: Ice Dragon." said Marshall.

Another water dragon was created but then it changed from water to ice. But the powerful wizard still isn't done.

"Fire Spell: Fire Dragon." said Marshall.

A dragon made of pure fire appear. But Marshall still isn't done.

"Now combine to create Flaming Ice Water Dragon." said Marshall.

Marshall is like the sorceress Ocean and Crystal mentioned. Marshall can use three type of elements at once and he can also combine them together. A rare skill that only Eclipse, Queen Lucario, Bright Lady and Half Moon can do. All three dragons combine into one dragon. Fire, water and ice fusing to create a even more powerful dragon.

"Now attack!" yelled Marshall.

The mixed dragon attacked the house that Blaze was in. The mixed dragon hit the house and created a huge explosion. Cat teleported beside Marshall and grab hold of him. Cat teleported both away.

 **With Ryder and Mark.**

"That is impossible! You have to have years of experience in order to use over 3 elements spell. And even more years to be able to combine them together." said a surprise Mark.

Ryder is also surprise and continue to look on.

 **With Cat and Marshall.**

Cat teleported both Marshall and himself on top of a 10 storage building. Marshall drop to his knee, breathing heavily. Element dragon are A rank spells, and being able to combine them with other spells (especially another dragon) cause ALOT of energy. Marshall when all out and is paying the prize.

"Marshall are you ok..." unfinished Cat.

Cat sentence was cut short when his dad spear the young man off the building. Both Cat and Blaze fell 10 storage high and landed on another house. If it was anyone else falling that high, they would be dead. But Cat being a demigod means that he has great endurance, but that still doesn't means that he's invincible. Blaze grab Cat by his leg and lifted him up only to slam him down. Cat cough out a mouthful of blood.

"What's the matter son? I thought you was going to kill me? Or is you all talk?" mocked Blaze.

Blaze lifted his son in the air, but Cat counter with a shot to the head. Blaze release his hold and held his bleeding head. Cat quickly grab Blaze's head and DDT him to the ground. Cat flipped himself to his feet, breathing heavily.

"Is that all you got?" asked Blaze.

Cat turn around but only to be punched very hard by his dad. The punch was so powerful that it cause Cat to flew into a building. Blaze open his mouth and shoot out an energy beam from his mouth. The beam was blocked by a wall of ice. Blaze turn around and dodge the sword attack from Marshall.

"Fire Spell: Fireball." said Marshall.

Marshall fire a ball of fire from his mouth. The attack hit Blaze and his entire body was caught on fire. Cat teleported in front of his dad and with a tree in his arms.

"Batter up!" said Cat.

Cat bat his dad away, causing the older man to flew across the city and hit some random building. Cat drop the tree and drop to his knees, breathing heavily. Cat entire upper clothes was blown off his body and blood running down his forehead. Both brothers use this time to catch their breathe, but the situation is getting worse because the sun is about to set.

 **With Ryder and Mark.**

Mark and Ryder sat the sun setting. Mark fear for the brothers. Ryder stare at the city gates, wondering what he should do. Mark gave the young man a glare, the glare allow Ryder to calm down and stare at the crystal ball.

 **With Cat and Marshall.**

The sun is only seconds away from setting. Blaze slowly walked toward his sons, clapping his hands. Both Marshall and Cat glare at their dad and summon their weapons.

"Very good you two, but sadly the fun have come to an end. Now I will be killing you both." smirked Blaze.

"Oh yeah, you and what army!?" asked Cat.

The sun set and Blaze entire body started to glow. Blaze took a dramatic change, he grew demon like wings, grew over ten feet tall, grew claws and fangs and a long tail. Blaze raised his hand and a army of evil spirits appear before the brothers.

"Why my army of evil spirits of course." said Blaze.

Both Cat and Marshall stare at their dad and the army in shock.

"Me and my big mouth." said Cat.

Blaze rush the brothers with great speed and grab both brothers by their head. Blaze slam both into a building, destroying the building. Blaze threw Marshall into the army of evil spirits. Marshall landed hard on his back, he open his eyes only to hurry rolled away from a sword. Marshall got up and cut a evil spirit in half.

"Release my face." said Cat.

"With pleasure." said Blaze.

Blaze release Cat face but punch in hard in the stomach. Cat cough out blood and groan in pain as Blaze knee him under his chin. Blaze grab Cat and threw him in the army of evil spirit. But Cat being Cat grab his dad hand and transform into his demigod mode. Cat use his powerful wings to fly into the air, taking his dad with him. Cat started to spin around in a circle as fast as he can. Blaze groan in annoyance for being spin around. Cat release his hold and cause his dad to flew into a building.

"Multiple Shots." said Travis.

Travis aim his two pistols at the many army of spirits. Cat rapidly open fire at the many spirits. Marshall saw the oncoming attack and use a ice spell to build a giant pillar. Cat focus and the already many spiritual bullets became even more. Within minutes, Cat destroyed the entire army.

"Cat behind you!" yelled Marshall.

Blaze appear behind Cat and hit him. Cat fell down and hit the ground hard, breaking one of his wing. Cat scream out in pain as his wings are super sensitive.

"Ice Spell: Ice Shards." said Marshall.

Giant shards of ice came out of the ground but Blaze dodge them all and flew toward Marshall. Marshall quickly jump off the pillar, he created a bubble of water to break his fall. Blaze appear in front of his son and grab him by his neck. Cat teleported behind his dad and grab him from behind. Cat use his god-like strength and reverse suplex his dad. Blaze hit the ground hard and release Marshall, who blasted his bad with a water beam spell. Causing Blaze to fly into a building.

"This is insane, everytime we hurt him it doesn't do much." said Cat.

"What do we do now?" asked Marshall.

Cat saw that his brother is reaching his limits. Cat slowly stood up and walked in front of his little brother. Blaze walked out of the destroyed building and saw Cat standing in front of Marshall.

"You lost boy, you won't be able to keep that promise you made. I have won." said Blaze.

Cat only smile and stood his ground.

"Are you sure about that old man? I have a few secret tricks up my sleeves and one of them is thanks to Kat." said Cat.

"Brother..." said Marshall.

"Marshall, do me a favor and try to recover back your energy. I got this." said Cat.

"Oh really? And how will you protect Marshall from me?" said Blaze.

"Like this." said Cat.

Cat started to yelled and a rainbow aura surrounded over Cat's entire body, rainbow markings also appear all over his body, his eyes turn rainbow, his hair turn rainbow and even his wings turn rainbow. Cat injured wing quickly got healed. Both Marshall and Blaze were greatly surprise to see this new type of transformation.

 **With Ryder and Mark.**

Mark couldn't believe his eyes, he must be dreaming.

"That's impossible. How did he learn THAT move so quickly!?" asked Mark.

"He did it again." said Ryder.

Mark was surprise to hear Ryder said "again".

"Again? You mean to tell me that he did this once before?" asked Mark.

"Yap, when he fought Cerberus for the first time." said Ryder.

"That transformation that Cat is in. Only Silver Fang and Eclipse can use this. Not even Bright Lady, Cerberus or Half Moon can use this transformation." explained Mark.

 **With Cat and Marshall.**

"Cat...what is that?" asked Marshall.

"This my little brother, is a transformation called, Legendary God Mode." said Cat.

 **Dark Star Ice Castle, front entrance.**

In the main entrance of the castle, a pitched battle has been unleashed, many dark soldiers are attacking the warriors of the approaching light, and the ice dragons fire their icy rays without compassion, but the warriors of light do not they stop, and continue to move forward.

"I never thought I could get to see an ice dragon." King Samuel says as he hits a Dragon with his sword.

"Between their air attacks, and the dark soldiers, they have a very solid defense," Starlock says as he uses his sword to fight his way through the dark soldiers.

"Do not worry about those details, they can not repel attacks of all kinds and at the same time." Says Queen Prism, while behind her appear Misty, launching an attack of will-o'-the-wisp, Katie, with an attack of incandescent light, and Skye, with a north wind attack, when combining the three attacks the fairies, make disappear in the air several dragons of ice, leaving only steam from them.

"Do you think they have not realized our plan?" Asks Kaiser as he launches a mystical fire attack.

"I hope so, the others must already be on the way." Eclipse responds, at the same time throwing a large number of stakes against the dark soldiers.

"If you think you can steal the scepter from the blizzard, you are very wrong! They will not survive! "Storm shouts as he throws out of his sword strange flames of ice, which break any rule of physics and magic. Rocky dodges one of those flames for very little, and is amazed to see that a nearby bush first burns, and then freezes.

"That surely is very painful," Rocky says as he shoots several arrows.

"Surely, but we can not stay to find out." Sedka says, also shooting several arrows.

The ice dragons launch attacks in all directions, Kaiser runs in hiding on some rocks, but suddenly, he sees Drake fighting against dark soldiers. But Kaiser notes that Drake's look seems distant. Suddenly, six ice dragons focus their attention on Drake, before the terrified eyes of Káiser, the young aura sorcerer immediately runs to his friend's side, and when he arrives, he gets in front of Drake, and against the instructions of Eclipse, he casts his most powerful spell until that moment.

"Aura spell! Griffin of Aura! "From the hands of Kaiser appears a blue aura, which takes the form of a Blue Griffin, aura.

"Light spell! Griffin of Light! "On this occasion, the body of Kaiser is illuminated, and that light is concentrated, forming a new White Griffin, of light.

"Dark spell! Griffin of darkness! "A last Griffin is formed with the magic of Kaiser, but this time, it is a Griffin with the element of darkness, which seems to take more Kaiser's magic than the others.

"Combination! Griffin of Brilliant Dark Aura, Appears! "The three Griffins combine into one, which contains all three types of magic, immediately, the mighty Griffin attacks the six dragons that were about to attack Drake, pulverizing them in the air.

"But what the hell!" Drake is surprised to see the danger he was in, but is more frightened when he sees Kaiser collapses exhausted having used his maximum spell. Immediately Drake runs to his friend's side and helps him stand up.

"Kaiser?" Drake asks Kaiser, but Kaiser gives him a serious look.

"Drake, where was your attention ?! They almost kill you! "Kaiser tells Drake.

Drake just keeps quiet, while he holds the amulet in his neck, does not have at this moment the courage to recognize that he was thinking of Sweetie.

"I'm sorry Kaiser, I'll be more careful."

Kaiser only smiles at Drake, he is really exhausted and needs to recover, at that moment, he approaches them two Eclipse, with a look that scares anyone.

"Are you a Kaiser Idiot? I forbade you to use that spell recklessly! "

Kaiser only swallows while Eclipse looks at him, she just closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Ok, I guess at least it was worth it, Drake is safe. Drake, take Kaiser behind those rocks so he can recover, as soon as he's ready, the two return immediately! "Eclipse says, as she casts a spell of darkness, causing two more ice dragons to petrify.

All are very busy in their missions, Silver attacks an Ice Dragon, using his new ability to control matter, transforming several pieces of ice into solid rock, with which he knocks out the Dragon. Silver can not avoid his own thoughts. "Cat, we really need you here, friend."

 **Author's notes: Marco: Ok, the mission has begun, and now, everyone should strive to achieve their goal, but, the mystery lies on all of them. Who is that mysterious sorceress? What happened in the past to the spirits of protection and trust? What danger is approaching Cat and her friends.**

 **And what awaits you in that strange city to everyone, who has so worried Mark?**

 **Author's notes: Cat: And there you have it , Cat in his most powerful transformation that only him, Silverfang and Eclipse can use. What will happen? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And ... We're still in touch!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Marco: How are you! It's Christmas already! But all our heroes are still in trouble ... in three huge problems! All of them are giving their maximum effort. Can they all get ahead and get together? Let's find out!**

 **Author's notes: Cat: Hey guys this is the final chapter of our Christmas special of warriors. It was funny writing and showing you all a special preview of what to come. And now our focus will be back to the normal warriors. Now without further talks, unto the story.**

 **Author's notes: Titan: Hi guys. Mery chrismas to everyone! I hope you like this finale for the Christmas special. I'm very proud to work with those two awesome writers that for me they're the best friends ever.**

 **OC's of mine and of my friends will coexist in this story, so I hope you like it!**

 **Frozen Legendary Adventure of the Kingdom Warriors!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The magic...**

 **Dark Star Ice Castle, front entrance.**

The warriors of light continue to make their way through the dark soldiers and the ice dragons, the leader is the dark soldiers, Storm, does not allow anyone to approach, but that does not stop anyone, in the northern part of the Front entrance to the castle, Tracker and Melody are trying to stop the Ice Dragons.

"These creatures are extremely stubborn!" Melody says as she uses her whip to launch her flaming rain attack.

"Surely they would get along very well with you," Drago replies, as he throws a blaze, which, Melody gives him a murderous look.

"You know ... I think that's not a bad idea."

Melody, Drago and Star look very surprised at Tracker for what he just said.

"I'm not kidding, remember what our teachers told us, Humphrey and Kate, we two can have access to three invocations."

"You know one thing, it's not a bad idea, Melody is a Dragon trainer, why not train an Ice Dragon?" Star says, supporting the idea of Tracker.

"I can not believe what I'm going to say, but Tracker and Star are right, in our world there are several types of dragons, and one of the strangest is the Ice Dragon."

"Did you go crazy, Drago ?! Training you was not exactly easy. And now you ask me to give me another dragon, and not only that, but an Ice Dragon ?! And if that was not enough, you ask me to take it in minutes! "Melody is very concerned about the new idea of her friends.

"Amiga! I think if you can do it Melody! "Tracker is completely convinced of his idea.

"Do not worry, arrogant little girl, I also believe that you will achieve it, besides, at this moment, you have one more advantage to achieve it." Drago tells him.

"And what's that advantage?" Melody asks.

"You have me!" Drago immediately takes off, and throws a very large flare into the sky.

"A great flare? What is going on? "Silver asks surprised to see the great flare in the sky.

"Drago threw a dragon challenge ..." Responds Bright Lady.

"A Dragon challenge? What is that about? "Asks Skye, as she launches a wind attack.

"When a dragon throws that kind of challenge, the strongest dragons that are nearby come to fight against whoever has thrown that challenge." Eclipse responds, looking at the flare.

"But why did he throw that challenge?" Rocky confused question.

"That's a very good question, that way the only thing the two of them accomplished is that the more skilled ice dragons go against them." Eclipse watches the ice dragons closely.

"Stupid lizards! Continue the attack! "Storm seems very annoyed to see several dragons flying towards Drago.

"I guess we got the attention of those dragons." Melody says, preparing her star metal whip.

However, Star jumps and launches an attack with her frozen claw.

"Bad idea! We only want the best of you! "Shouts Tracker as his claw gloves light up in white flames, shattering several ice balls thrown by Star, creating an attack of ice stakes. Upon receiving it, several of the ice dragons are destroyed, but among all of them, a female dragon appears, bigger than the others, furious, and she approaches the tamers.

"Miserable stove breath! I accept your challenge with pleasure! Me, Hoarfrost, I'll show you what the cold is really! "The angry dragon yells at them.

"It's a joke? I launched the challenge for the strongest dragons. "Drago replies, turning his eyes away. The dragon just smiles, and throws a huge puff of ice, which passes very close to Drago's wings.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get rid of the fumes before our fight." The dragon tells him, as he prepares to attack again.

"Well, I think we have a good candidate to be your new invocation." Drago tells Melody.

"As arrogant as you, supreme lizard. Then, let's not waste time, let's start! "

Drago and Melody go on the attack, while the Ice Dragon only smiles and prepares to attack. Tracker and Star watch them, they both smile, and continue attacking the other Ice dragons, to continue the mission, and to prevent them from interrupting the challenge.

 **City of the Dead.**

Cat raised his hand and exam it. This is the second time Cat have enter this stage of transformation. Legendary God Transformation. Cat turn his attention to his dad. With speed that no one but Eclipse could match, Cat appear behind Blaze. Blaze turn around only to be hit in his stomach, HARD. Blaze spat out a mouthful of blood and held his hurting stomach.

"3 minutes, that's how long I have before my time run out. That is more than enough to quickly finished you." said Cat.

Cat kicked Blaze across his face, causing him to fly into a building. Cat appear in front of the building and easily lifted it up, only to slam it down. Blaze flew out of the building but was hit from above by Cat. Cat in this transformation is more stronger, faster and more powerful than he ever been. Cat frown as a sharp pain ran through his body, but he ignore it.

"Space Spell: Fallen Stars." said Cat.

Hundreds of stars fell from the sky and hit where Blaze was. Cat slowly flew down at the pile of stars. Blaze came out of the ground from behind and punch at Cat. Cat didn't even move his body, only his hand and caught the punch. Cat squeeze and break Blaze hand, causing the older man to cried out in pain.

"Is that all you have dad?" asked Cat.

Cat pulled so hard that he ripped Blaze's entire hand off his body. Blood was everywhere and Blaze cried out in great pain. Cat hit Blaze with his own hand. Cat hit Blaze under his chin with his own arm. Blaze hit a barn house. A special rainbow like star appear before Cat, who grab hold of it and crush it.

"Star Dust." said Cat.

Cat took a deep breath and blew the dust of crushed star. The dust came into contact of the barn and exploded. Cat quickly teleported away and re-appear beside his brother. Cat only had time to take a step towards his brother before a beam of energy hit him. Cat fortunately used his wings to blocked the attack.

"I'm not done yet boy." said Blaze.

Blaze stood with most of his body bleeding, having scrapes and bruises. Cat rush his dad and knee him in his stomach and then hit him across his headback. Cat grab Blaze by his ankle and threw him into a house. Blaze flew out of the house and raised his hands in the air. Blaze gather a ridiculous amount of energy and form a giant ball. Blaze threw the ball of energy at Cat and Marshall. Cat stood his ground and raised his hand in front of him.

"Blackhole." said Cat.

An actual Blackhole appear in front of Cat. The energy blast was suck in, gone. Marshall appear beside Cat and both aim their hand at Blaze.

"Flaming Water-Ice Blaster!" said Marshall.

"Dark Matter Blaster!" said Cat.

Both Cat and Marshall attacked their father with one of their most powerful attacks. Blaze screamed when he was hit. Both Cat and Marshall fall to their knees, breathing heavily. Cat's time was over and he transformed back into her human form. The two brothers stood slowly and began to walk towards the exit. The ground began to tremble when Blaze appeared before the two brothers. Blaze attacked them.

"Ice Spell: Ice Shield." said Marshall.

Marshall created a ice shield that save the brothers, but barely. The two brothers hit the ground hard.

Ryder and Mark continue to watch the battle of Cat and Marshall, seemingly unable to do anything to help them.

"I can not continue without moving a single muscle." Ryder says about to enter, but immediately, Mark gets in his way, and with a spiritual gust of his hand, makes Ryder back off.

"I'm very sorry Sir Ryder, but it's for your good. If you put a single foot inside that place, you would also have to face the demonic version of your worst enemy or nightmare. "Mark tells Ryder.

Ryder has a chill when imagining that situation, however, he is still very concerned about his friends.

After a while of the battle, Cat looks very tired, and Marshall is at his limit. Blaze's look is terrifying.

"You have not managed to keep your promise, so, see you never, my dear eldest son," Blaze screams, creating a sword of blue fire on her arm.

"Do not! Cat! "Ryder shouts as he sees the image in the Crystal sphere, neither Marshall nor Cat can defend themselves at that moment.

"Sir Ryder, so you want, do not go in that place," Mark tells him, trembling.

"Mark? Are you shaking? "Ryder asks when he sees it.

"Sir Ryder, I promise you that everything will be fine, just wait here, you are the light of courage, do not enter!"

At that moment, Mark vanishes, and he appears inside the city of the dead, breaking the rule that forbids him and his brother from appearing in that place, in doing so, his body materializes completely, immediately the child runs Where Cat and Marshall are, when they arrive, Mark comes between Blaze and Cat.

"Protection spell! Light Screen! "Shouting that spell, appears in front of Mark and Cat a wall of light, which contains for a few seconds Blaze's Blaze of Blue fire, but Blaze only smiles, and uses much more dark magic, in doing so, Blaze He manages to make his sword of fire advance, and in that moment ...

"AAAAAAHG!" Blaze achieved the impossible, he has managed to hit the now sorcerer boy with his sword. Mark only spits blood as he falls in front of Cat and Marshall, even Ryder sees what has happened through the crystal sphere.

"What ?!" Marshall asks, very surprised.

Cat, stunned, walks towards Mark, kneels down beside him, and puts his right hand on the boy's forehead.

"But why? AAAAAH! "By putting his hand on Mark's forehead, one of the demigod's abilities is activated involuntarily, and immediately, he begins to see images in his mind, images of the past.

 **City of fallen heroes, a lot ... long ago.**

A large horde of soldiers goes to Radiance City, ready to take it, and continue on their way to conquer the Kingdom of Adventure Bay, however, they find themselves face to face with the family of Radiance City protective wizards, seeing them, the captain The enemy's army only smiles wickedly, and steps forward, clapping slowly.

"Bravo! Excellent! If it is nothing more and nothing less than the white legion, the great protective family. "

"Making fun of you does not guarantee victory, we will give you one last chance. Give in now, or go to the consequences. "Snow Ray says.

"Surrender? You are completely crazy! We outnumber them, in strength, and in ability. The Kingdom of Adventure Bay will fall before us. "The captain of the enemy army responds.

Meanwhile, the two children observe from the place where they are hidden, by orders of their father.

"What is Dad and the others going to do?" Shinrai asked confused.

"I do not know, but Dad would not make such a threat to the enemies without having an ace up his sleeve." Mark replies to his brother.

"But, why did he order us to be so far away from them? We are both sorcerers in training of the white legion, we could help them. Does he not trust us? "Shinrai asked confused.

"No Shin ... I do not think that's the reason, he has always trusted us two. Rather it seemed that Dad wanted to protect us from something else, but ... of what?

The two brothers are confused, but they do not know that his father, Snow Ray, he wants to protect their lives, because what he and the rest of the family are about to do, will cost them their lives, it's their Christmas gift for the little ones, and for the whole kingdom, freedom, and their lives.

"This is the last warning! Surrender and retreat in peace. "Snow Ray makes this last threat begging the invaders to retreat, however, said invaders only laugh at them, mock what they consider an empty threat.

"Poor delusions ... SOLDIERS! Let no one stand up! This city belongs to us now. "

Upon hearing the order of Captain of the enemy army, Snow Ray only closes his eyes, while a tear runs down his cheek.

"They have not left us any other option ... Let's start."

The whole family of the White Legion gathers around Snow Ray, and immediately they begin to concentrate their energy on him, a few seconds later, Snow Ray raises his right hand, and with it aims at his enemies.

"Final Spell! Infinite Soul! "

When saying that spell, all the members of the White Legion begin to shine with great intensity, and at the same time, a great ray of light is shot from their bodies, that ray of light expands through the City, and hits the enemies Surprising them, however, the enemy Army Captain stands up, he takes a dark scepter out of his saddlebag, and launches a counterspell.

"Dark Spell! Mirror of Darkness! "The captain of the enemy Army makes a dark mirror appear, which repels the spell of infinite soul.

"If you thought that with that you would defeat us, let me tell you that you are very wrong!"

However, the two children come out of hiding and run, placing themselves exactly at a midpoint between their family and their enemies.

"Protection Spell! Light Screen! "Mark creates a Light screen that stops the Infinite soul spell.

"Light spell! Mystic Purification! "Shinrai casts a purification spell, which renews the spell of infinite soul, and destroys the mirror of darkness, sealing the destiny of all those present.

"What are you two doing here ?!" Snow Ray is terrified to see his two sons in the middle of the battlefield, but it's too late, the infinite soul spell begins to fulfill its function.

"Miserable rats! AAAAAAAAAGHHHH! "The captain of the enemy army and all his soldiers are the first to feel the effect of the powerful spell. The spell of Infinite Soul is a great spell of purification and protection, which takes all evil beings, and dissolves them in the air for miles around, but this spell has a very high cost, the Spell takes the souls of who launched it, and scattered it throughout the area, creating new magical defenses throughout the city. This is why Snow Ray wanted his children not to be present, but now ...

"Shinrai, Mark ... forgive us ..." These are the last words that Snow Ray says, while a last tear runs down his cheek, while his body and soul, like those of the rest of the White Legion disappear, becoming sparks of light, spreading through the air. Seeing that the Infinite Soul Spell approaches them, Shinrai takes the hand of his brother, and Mark immediately embraces his brother with all his strength, the spells of Mystic Purification and Light Screen come together, but fail to protect them at all, minutes later, no one remains alive in the place, at that moment, the whole city is silent, the enemies of the kingdom have been defeated, at the expense of all Radiance City.

"Shin ... are you okay?"

"Yes ... and your Mark?"

"I think I'm fine ..."

"Brother ... I do not feel my body ... why is it so dark?"

"I do not know ... I do not feel my body either, I can not see anything."

"It will be possible for the two of us to be ..."

"Shinrai ... I do not know ... I really do not know ..."

At that moment, both brothers embrace each other more strongly, and both begin to mourn in silence, both know the truth, but neither wants to accept it at that moment, they just embrace each other, trying to give each other courage ...

A few days pass, Radiance City is in complete silence, only the remains of the last battle are seen, however, that does not stop two people who are going to visit the place, two sisters, the only ones who can enter that city in that moment.

"What a terrible sacrifice ... no one is left," says Bright Lady, as she takes a scepter from the floor.

"But with their sacrifice they saved the kingdom ... it was necessary ..." Eclipse says, while looking at the remains of the armies of the enemy army.

"But the White Legion ... they ..." Bright Lady only looks towards the firmament, thinking about the sacrifice that the White Legion made.

"I guess this is all ... Hum?" Eclipse suddenly feels a special energy, and begins to walk towards the center of the City.

"Eclipse? Sister, what have you discovered?

"I'm not sure ... something that breaks the rules of magic ... here ... Spirituality spell! Revelation of the Hidden! "

As the magic goddess casts her spell, the children appear before them, but they are not as they used to be.

"These are the children of Snow Ray, apparently, their physical bodies dissolved, but their spirits were protected by their last protection and confidence spells." Eclipse says, using their magic so that both have energy, and can wake up.

"Who ... who are you?" Shinrai asks when he wakes up and sees the sisters.

"We ... are we dead? Fearful question Mark.

"No, little ones, you two are not dead, but neither are you alive, you two overstepped certain limits of magic, but neglect, now that the kingdom is safe, you two can train in your new abilities." Bright Lady replies .

"New skills?" Question confused Mark.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinrai looks confused.

"We refer to your new abilities now that you are spirits, the spirits of protection and trust." Eclipse responds with seriousness.

 **City of the Dead, back to the present.**

Cat finishes seeing the past of the spirits, Mark's past, and looks at the boy, confused.

"But what the hell ?!" Cat asks looking at Mark.

"I see that you have discovered my past. Before being the spirit of protection, I was a child, my brother and I were just children in training, but that day, we lost everything ... for years, I hated magic, I always asked why we, for years, I wished that only happened to me, and not my brother ... Cat, even if you do not trust us, I can swear I understand what you feel ... Just as you defend your younger brother without thinking, I would have done what that it was for my family. "

Cat listens to Mark's words, and at that moment, he realizes Mark is hurt.

"But how is it possible that you are hurt?" Cat asks Mark, confused.

"That good brat for nothing broke a simple rule in this place, if a spirit appears in this place, his body is solid, and can be killed, with which, he would be destroyed forever, leaving no trace of his existence. But I can gladly give you an example of that! "

When saying these words, Blaze raises its burning sword, and launches its attack against Cat and Mark, but Marshall manages to stand up.

"Liquid clypeus!" Marshall puts a shield of water around the three, which shield manages to repel Blaze's sword, but dissolves the shield in its entirety.

"You really are pathetic, I must have got rid of you long ago, but that is a mistake that I can remedy immediately." Blaze says as she raises her sword again.

"But, if you kill us here, you will not fulfill your ambition, you need Marshall." Cat tells Blaze.

"Hahaha! You really make me laugh! I need an innocent soul to bring my companion to my side, an innocent soul who shares the blood of our family, and thanks to you, my dear eldest son, I have two more souls to choose from. "

"Two souls more to choose from? But ... no ... NO! "Cat is terrified to understand who Blaze is talking about.

"This guy is insane!" Mark says, the child sorcerer can not believe what he is listening to.

"Let's see ... Who should I sacrifice? The little one waiting for Melody? Or the little one waiting for Eclipse ... maybe I should not belittle anyone, I should sacrifice them both, as brothers, together! "

At that moment, Blaze attacks again with her sword of Fire, but, surprising everyone, Cat holds the sword of blue fire with her hands. Immediately, Cat looks at her father, full of anger.

"Keep your dirty and filthy hands away from my children!" You will never lay a hand on my unborn children."

Cat yelled out and was transform back into his Legendary God Mode. This time he will finished his dad once and for all.

"Marshall, take Mark out of here and now. I promise that I will be right behind you." said Cat.

Marshall nod his head and took Mark and ran toward the exit. Cat rainbow aura around his body grew bigger. Cat made a fist then open his hand. A rainbow like disk appear.

"Say hello to my most ridiculous attack. Rainbow Spell: Rainbow Disk." said Cat.

Cat threw the disk at Blaze, who dodge the disk. But the disk stopped in mid-air and followed Blaze. Blaze blasted the disk that split into two and both attacked Blaze.

"What!?" asked Blaze.

"My rainbow disk can only be stopped by a A rank spell. Lower rank will only increase it's numbers and speed." said Cat.

Blaze growled and fire a power A rank blaster. The blaster hit the disk, destroying them. Blaze smirked at his son, who also smirked at him. A Blackhole appear above Blaze's head and his previous attack was fire at him, twice the power. Blaze only had time to asked.

"But how?" asked Blaze.

"My Blackhole suck in any attack and can sent them right back, 2x the power." said Cat.

Cat teleported away as the attack hit Blaze and destroyed half the city. Cat appear before Ryder, Marshall and Mark. Cat transform back to his normal form and dropped to his knees. Ryder quickly gave Cat some water to drink. Cat took the water and thanked Ryder.

"When we healed, we must return and helped the others." said Mark.

Who was returning back to normal. The four warriors rested for half an hour before everyone grab hold of Cat, who teleported away.

 **Dark Star Ice Castle, backside, hidden passage.**

As they progress more and more inside the secret passage, the warriors of the light are each more certain that the sorceress knows of the existence of this. At a very specific point, all meet with mythological creatures that they did not expect to find, acromantulas, which represents a serious challenge for one of them.

"Really? Giant spiders? "Rubble's reaction is no wonder, considering his arachnophobia.

"Acromantulas, to be more precise, but I did not think they could survive the cold." Jenny is surprised by the huge arachnids, which are preparing to attack them.

"We can not waste time fighting this plague ... any suggestions?" Chase asks.

"I have one, Jenny, can you help me?" Carol takes a step forward, while being followed by Jenny, being only one meter from the acromantulas, one of the giant spiders stands up in a threatening manner, throwing its web, the two girls dodge it, however, this web traps Rubble against the wall.

"How awful! Take this thing away! Take it off! "Shadow transforms into werewolf and with his claws immediately releases Rubble, however, the damage is done, all acromantulas awaken, and prepare to attack the warriors.

"Ladies, if you two have an idea, it would be better if you carry it out at once!" Shinrai says, as an acromantula runs towards him.

Jenny stands up and with a wave of her hand, makes several ivy adhere to the acromantulas, hanging them from the ceiling. After that, Carol approaches, and with her scepter, wrapped in white flames, she casts a spell against the arachnids.

"HEDERA STRANGLER!" At the same time as Jenny ties the acromantulas with Ivy, Carol imprisons them harder and harder with more ivy, to the point where the spell causes the hydras to compress against the ceiling. After a few minutes, the ivy disappears buried in the ceiling, eliminating forever its arachnid prisoners.

"Fwiends ... was that necessawy?" Zuma asks, somewhat shocked by what he has just seen.

"Unfortunately they did the right thing, those acromantulas are murderous beings, we could not leave them here, simply, the acromantulas would have gone hunting sooner or later, and the villagers would have been their victims." Cristal looks at the ceiling while giving his explanation, without power Believe what was under the castle.

"Maybe I could have trained a Tracker." Chase says jokingly.

"DO NOT! Chase, do not give that idea to Tracker! "Rubble responds immediately, earning the laughter of his friends.

"It would be better to keep going, we are not far away," Shinrai says, getting everyone on the road again.

 **Dark Star Ice Castle, front entrance.**

The dark soldiers and the ice dragons continue fighting against the warriors of the light, stopping their advance, but the warriors are firm, and they do not give up.

"Get out of our way, worms!" Starlock rushes off with the ability of his magic armor, very quickly, and attacks with his star metal sword several dark soldiers, Cody, jumps from a boulder, and transforms into a jaguar, and with its claws smashes the castle doors, on entering, Cody swiftly attacks several dark soldiers, leaving them lifeless on the ground. And behind him enter the Queen Prism, Queen Lucario, King Samuel and King Berris, combining their attacks, and surprising the dark soldiers.

"Miserable assassins! You are going to pay for all the damage you have done! "King Samuel raises his hands, and launches a large sphere of energy, which simply vaporizes all enemies in his path. King Berris throws a kind of bottle, which contains a liquid that when touching the ground, makes a large hole appear, where the dark soldiers fall. The four kings, Cody and Starlock begin to clear the path, while Bright Lady stands in the middle of the door.

"Now that we have your attention, we will not lose it! Light spell! Celestial arrowhead! "

From the hands of Bright Lady an arrow of light shoots out, which causes the whole portal of the castle to fall, and at the same time, creates a shield so that the warriors of the light can enter.

"All in! It's time to attack head on! "Silver gives the order and everyone runs to the castle, the ice dragons try to stop them, but they are repelled by the summoners, who, to everyone's surprise, now come with a new allied

"Melody? Did you take that Ice Dragon? "Eclipse seems surprised to see how Melody rides the Ice Dragon, and they are followed by Drago, who throws a puff of fire, along with the ice of her new ally.

"Her name is Hoarfrost, and she is more than willing to help us."

"Arrogant girl! But I do not deny that you earned my respect! "Immediately, Hoarfrost launches an icy blizzard with his wings, freezing several ice dragons.

"I like your style, but mine is better!" Drago also waves his wings forcefully, creating a scorching wind, which melts the already frozen ice dragons.

"You guys! Pathetic rats! I'm going to eliminate them myself! "

Shouting that, Storm prepares to cast his icy flames, but is stopped by Silver, who launched himself at him with his two star metal daggers wrapped in white flames.

"Your fight is with me! Killer rat! "Silver throws one of his daggers against Storm. Storm throws his icy flames against the dagger, but Silver's dagger dissolves the flames, and makes a cut in Storm's face, and as if it were a Boomerang, the dagger returns to Silver's hands.

"You do not intimidate me, Warrior of light, I will exterminate you!"

Silver and Storm begin a battle between the two, using their star metal weapons, Storm's long spear of dark flames, against Silver's white flame daggers.

 **Dark Star Ice Cream Castle, backside, hidden passage.**

The warriors of light finally reach the end of the passage. But what they find is a solid rock wall.

"Can not be! This should not be here "Ocean says, very surprised by the rock wall.

"The sorceress wasted no time, she set this wall to prevent anyone from entering." Shinrai looks worried, as he checks the entire wall.

"Great! Simply great! How are we going to get through this wall? "Chase asks.

At that moment, Ember approaches the wall, and touches it with his right hand.

"Let me knock on the door." At that moment, the rock wall begins to vibrate, getting stronger, until finally, it is pulverized.

"Guys, the door is open." Ember says with a smile to his astonished friends.

All warriors enter the room, and as Crystal t Ocean said, it is the throne room, and in the middle of the room, on a pedestal, is the Scepter of the Blizzard.

"Our scepter! We found it! "Crystal says excitedly.

"Yes, that's how they found the scepter, that's right, but, the scepter now belongs to me"

Surprising everyone, the sorceress appears who stole the scepter of the blizzard by walking slowly around him.

"Arkana, the chaotic sorceress, I should have imagined it was her."

"So Shinrai, the spirit of trust is guiding the warriors that suppose they are going to stop me? It's like laughing! "While Arkana says this, he approaches the scepter a little bit more.

"Do not get closer to that scepter! You have no idea what could happen if you touch it! "Ocean tells him, surprising everyone with his safety.

"Touch the scepter me? It's not exactly my intention, I'm going to absorb all its power, together with my magic, it will make me one of the most powerful beings in this world. "

"We will not let you! You will not hurt anyone any more! "Shouts Chase to Arkana.

At that moment, all the warriors run to arrest Arkana, but Crystal and Ocean stop.

"Warriors! Come back, now it's dark! "Shouts Crystal.

"Arkana already touched the scepter! It is corrupt! Stop! "Ocean shouts.

But it is too late, at the same time that Arkana has touched the scepter, the warriors of light also arrive and touch it, which ends in a very strong explosion.

 **Dark Star Ice Castle, front entrance.**

The warriors of the light continue their hard work in the main entrance, all give their best effort, Silver, fight hand-to-hand against Storm, and the two clash their weapons with great force.

"You can not stop us! As soon as Arkana takes the power of the scepter, his destiny will be sealed! "

"We will not allow them!"

Right at that moment, everyone listens to the big explosion, and they cover themselves with the impact.

"But what the hell happens? Eclipse says, while she and Kaiser raise a shield of protective Aura to keep the warriors safe. At that precise moment, Cat, Ryder, Marshall and Mark appear behind them, all were teleported to that place by Cat, and the four are amazed to see the destruction that caused the explosion.

"This is a real disaster area, where are they all?" Asks Cat.

"Cat? Boys. They're here! "Silver yells at the sight of his friends, but before everyone can react ...

"CAROL! SISTER!"

Everyone turns to see Starlock, the young warrior has his face full of tears, and walks erratically, to get to where his sister is, and is not the only one, all the warriors who entered the castle are on the ground, and their bodies shine, at the same time they are ... transparent.

"Chase? Answer me Chase "Ryder says as he approaches.

"Zuma? Friend? "Rocky trembles as he looks at his best friend on the floor.

"Everest ... Friend, please react." Skye says as she gets on her knees.

"Shadow, Rubble ... please, this has to be a nightmare!" Katie says trying to Heal them with her magic, but she can not do it.

"Je... Jenny, do not leave me ... please, I can not go through this again, please, I need you sister." Drake kneels next to Jenny, while Sedka hugs him trying to reassure him.

"Brother ... we fail ..." Shinrai says, releasing a shield of light, which protected him and the sisters Ocean and Crystal.

"Shinrai, calm, we'll solve it."

But suddenly, four characters seem to be the most affected. Marshall and Kaiser look at all their friends with tears in their eyes, and suddenly, the two of them focus on Silver and Cat, both of them on their knees, embracing Ember.

"Ember? Please, Ember reacts... "Silver says, crying.

"Ember ... sister ... I always try to protect Marshall, but I did not pay attention to you ... Ember ..." Cat's look is in pain, both demigods are afraid of losing their friends, and both demigods are terrified of losing Ember.

"They see him? All of you are nothing but crap! One by one we're going to eliminate them all! "Storm says, standing up, and preparing to launch an attack of icy flames, while preparing to summon more ice dragons, but at that moment, two of the warriors they turn around to see him, very upset. Kaiser is usually very quiet, and Marshall is extremely tender, but, at this moment, the two are really furious.

"You ... miserable murderer ..." Kaiser says, furious.

"You're not going to do more damage ..." Marshall says crying. "

"Water spell: water dragon". Marshall said. The first Marshall's dragon was created with pure water.

"Aura spell! Griffin de Aura! "From the hands of Kaiser, his first Griffin appears with a blue aura.

"Ice Spell: Ice Dragon". Marshall said. A new water dragon was created, which then changed from water to ice, Marshall's second dragon.

"Light spell! Griffin of Light! "On this occasion, the body of Kaiser is illuminated, and that light is concentrated, forming the second White Griffin, of light.

"Fire spell: fire dragon". Marshall said. The third dragon of Marshall appears, made of pure fire.

"Dark spell! Griffin of darkness! "The third and last Griffin is formed with the magic of Kaiser, but this time, it is a Griffin with the element of darkness.

"Combination! Griffin Mystic Dragon of the Hidden Lands, Appear! "When Marshall and Kaiser say these words together, the three Griffin and the three dragons combine into one, breaking all the rules of magic, creating a legendary creature that is little known, a Griffin Dragon, and this one in particular, is the rarest, since it combines six magical elements in it.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Marshall yells.

"We are not going to allow you two!" Kaiser shouts.

The two sorcerers launch their Griffin Dragon to attack, several of the Ice Dragons attack him, but the mystical creature eliminates them all, Storm looks furious at the Griffin Mystic Dragon of the occult lands. Storm throws his icy blaze at him, but the Griffin Dragon launches a puff of icy mystical wind. Storm, before the power of the attack of the Griffin Dragon, is overcome.

"Damn vermin! You can not get rid of me! AAAAAAAAAAH! "

In the midst of the puff of mystic icy wind, Storm disappears without a trace, at that time, both Marshall and Kaiser fall on the floor on their knees, both are exhausted, it is the first time that both combine their magic in that way.

"When did you teach them to do that?" Bright Lady asks Eclipse.

"They have been practicing it for weeks, but they still need to practice more ... they both have to exceed my expectations."

Storm seems to have been defeated by the two sorcerers, but, Cat and Silver still have Ember in their arms.

"Sister…"

"Ember ..."

Ember at that moment opens her eyes, and only smiles.

"Brother, please, keep taking care of Marshall that well ... Silver, forgive me for leaving you."

At that moment, Ember loses consciousness, and her body begins to become more transparent, as well as that of others.

"That's the price they have to pay to get in my way! Now, I am the most powerful sorceress in the kingdom! Hahaha!"

Both Silver and Cat turn to see Arkana, she is surrounded by a red, black and blue aura, she combining the magic of her body with that of the scepter, causing the world to go into chaos.

"You're not going to win ..." Silver stands up, and walks slowly towards Arkana ... "NO ... YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

At that moment Silver loses control, full of tears, it happens to him what happened to Cat, it becomes his legendary God form, Silver began to scream and an aura of rainbows surrounded his whole body, rainbow marks also appear all over his body, his eyes turn rainbow, his hair turns rainbow and even his wings turn rainbow, just as Silver's wounds heal quickly. Immediately, Cat also stands up, and also transforms into her Legendary God form, Cat runs and puts her right hand on Silver's Shoulder.

"Silver, I know exactly what you're going through, better than anyone else the pain you're feeling right now, but try to control yourself, you can handle this, breathe deeply, calm down."

Silver only feels pain, but somehow, Cat's words come to her best friend, Silver manages to breathe more calmly, and he looks at Cat.

"Well, very well, now that you have managed to calm down, follow my instructions, you and I are going to kick the butt of this murderous sorceress.

"Defeat me to you? Do not make me laugh! "Arkana gets up and attacks the two demigods.

Both Cat and Silverfang rushed Arkana. Cat teleported away and appear behind Arkana. Cat tried to blast the powerful being but was blocked by Arkana.

"What!?" asked Cat.

Arkana kicked Cat in his stomach and he hit a piece of ice. Arkana didn't saw Silverfang, who kick her under her chin.

"Dark Matter Blaster!" said Silverfang.

"Ice Substitution." said Arkana.

The blast hit Arkana but it was a ice. Arkana substitute her original body with ice. Arkana appear behind Silverfang and grab him by his hair. Arkana threw Silverfang into a wall.

"Blazing-Ice Spell: Flaming Ice Ball." said Arkana.

A ball of ice was form and it was engulfed in fire. Arkana threw the attack at Silverfang. Silverfang used his new transformation to quickly escape the attack.

"Aura Spell: Energy Flare." said Silverfang.

Silverfang make his entire body glowed brightly, so bright that he temporary blinded Arkana. Arkana held her eyes and cried out in pain. Cat appear behind Arkana and grab her from behind. Cat reverse german suplex Arkana, making her hit the icy ground hard. Silverfang appear and punch Arkana, breaking the ice below them.

"Rainbow Spell: Rainbow Blaster!" said Silverfang.

Silverfang blasted Arkana hard, and a good explosion. Cat teleported both Silverfang and himself away. The two appear and stare at the giant hole they created. Cat is still weak from his last fight with his dad, and have used his Legendary God Mode for three times now. Cat felt a great pain ran through his body, causing him to cough out a mouthful of blood. Silverfang placed his hand on his friends and accidentally read Cat's shared memories of Mark's. Silverfang removed his hand and shake his head.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to understand Mark's and Shinrai's past." said Cat.

"I see we will have alot to talk about when everything is over." said Silverfang.

Arkana flew out of the hole and glare at the two demigods. Arkana raised her right hand in the air and a giant ball of dark energy was form. This ball is the size of a whale.

"Take this. Dark Spell: Shadow Bomb!" said Arkana.

The giant ball of dark energy was threw at the two demigods. Cat stood in front of Silverfang and raised his hand in front of himself.

"Blackhole." said Cat.

A Blackhole appear and it suck in Arkana's attack. The woman and Silverfang stare at Travis in shock. Travis dropped to his knees and breathe heavily. Silverfang rushed Arkana and summon his pet, the Manticore. The beast attack Arkana and slam her into the wall.

"This is bad, I won't last long in this form and will transform back to normal soon." said Cat.

Cat took a deep breathe and released his Legendary God Mode but kept his normal God Mode. Cat slowly stood up and summon his twin pistols.

"Scatter Shots." said Cat.

Cat pulled the trigger and fire multiple shots. The Manticore quickly moved out of the way as the shots hit Arkana.

"Rainbow Spell: Rainbow Dragon." said Silverfang.

Silverfang created a giant dragon made of pure rainbow energy. The dragon hit Arkana and exploded, destroying a good amount of the castle. Silverfang landed down beside Cat. Silverfang lay his hand over Cat's body and use his aura ability to heal his friends. Only 10 minutes went by before a beam of ice was fired at Silverfang and Cat direction. The Manticore sacrifice itself by jumping in front of the beam. The Manticore was frozen instantly.

"NO!" screamed Silverfang.

Arkana appear behind the two demigods and blasted both with a power A rank ice/fire/dark spell. Cat landed down on his back and was back to normal. Silver landed beside him and is back to his normal god mode. Arkana started to laugh.

"And so end the two out of the three leader. Such a shame it has to come like this." said Arkana.

Arkana blasted a beam of ice at the two weak demigods. Ryder surprise everyone when he jumped in front of the beam of ice with his sword. Ryder's sword is able to block the ice spell, but it started to push him back. Ryder yelled and took a step forward. Slowly by slowly Ryder walked toward Arkana. Said powerful being glare at the strong warrior.

"I won't let my friends die, I will protect everyone with my life." said Ryder.

Both Cat and Silverfang stood up and smile at Ryder. Cat and Silverfang transform into their Legendary God Mode one last time for their energy is really low. Cat snap his fingers and a Blackhole appear in front Arkana. Her previous attack appear and was aimed at her. Arkana cut off her attack and blasted her previous attack.

"Now everyone, hit her with everything you got!" said Cat.

Cat and Silverfang blasted a power A rank rainbow spell at the ball of dark energy. Ryder decided to use his new power.

"Holy Slice!" said Ryder.

Ryder slice the air and a blade of energy was shot out of Ryder's sword. The force of all four attacks was more than enough.

"NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! I AM SUPPOSE TO BE ALL POWERFUL!" screamed Arkana.

The blast hit her and instantly destroy the woman. Ryder, Cat and Silverfang all drop down. It was finally over.

"Guys...next time, we're going to...a tropical island for Christmas." said Cat.

"Amen to that." said both Ryder and Silverfang.

Mark and Shinrai smile at the three warriors. Mark is happy that Cat trust him a little bit and Shinrai is happy that the battle is over. Well almost over, next stop Cerberus and Half Moon.

As the terrible sorceress Arkana disappears, Silver and Cat return to normal, but both fall to the floor, and all see both warriors cry in pain.

"Ember ... forgive me for not paying attention to you that you deserved, sister."

"Ember ... do not leave me, please, I need you."

Everyone feels the same as them, nobody wants to lose their friends.

"This is not fair! We can not lose them because of a chaos that should not have existed! "Silver yells.

"It could not be that they just ran out of time, it's not possible!" Cat screams.

All the warriors are sad, but, all of them are surprised, because they see that Cat and Silver shine brightly.

"WE CAN NOT LOSE THEM FOR A CHAOS THAT SHOULD NOT EXIST AT THIS TIME!" Shout at the same time Cat and Silver, and in that moment, the miracle happens, the magic of chaos and balance contained in the body of Silver, and also the magic of time and space contained in the body of Cat is combined, immediately, a great glow illuminates the whole mountain, in the middle of the snow, something incredible happens, the trees are illuminated, and large bushes blooms, the whole mountain seems to heal of the damage he has been suffering, the blizzard scepter appears, and is taken by Ocean and Crystal, and it is not the only thing that happens. The bodies of Chase, Everest, Rubble, Zuma, Carol, Shadow, Jenny and Ember are re-materialized.

"CAROL! Sister! You're safe! "Starlock shouts as he hugs his sister.

"Jenny ... I'm glad you're here!" Drake sobs as his sister hugs him, soothing him.

Rubble and Shadow wake up, and look at Skye and Katie looking at them both, smiling with tears.

"Wocky ... fwiend ... are you cwying?" Zuma looks at Rocky, who just cries with joy at seeing his best friend safe, Zuma just hugs his best friend.

"Hi ... Ryder Sir ..." Ryder can not help but hug Chase, he is relieved to see his friend well.

Ember wakes up, and when she tries to stand up, she is embraced by Silver, Marshall and Cat.

"Ember ... I thought I lost you," Silver says, sobbing.

"Sister ... I ... I ... aaaaaah!" Marshall cries hugging Ember with all his strength.

"Ember ... excuse me ... forgive me, I promise you will have the same attention I give to Marshall, but please, do not leave us ... I could not ... I would not take it ..." Cat says as she hugs her sister with her eyes closed. Ember just smiles and hugs them all, they do not know, but the three of them are the reason to live and Ember's happiness.

At that moment, Kaiser falls to his knees and begins to cry, Sedka realizes, and goes with him.

"Kaiser, this is over."

"A long time ago, I lost my family and friends, today I was about to go through the same thing, I could not, I could not ... I could not ..." Kaiser cries as Sedka hugs him and calms him down.

 **A few hours later, in the town of Ocean and Crystal.**

It is almost midnight on December 24, all the villagers are decorating their houses, and in the center of town, in the great hall, all decorate to celebrate together.

"It was not necessary that they bother to prepare all this." Eclipse says, while with his hand he levitates some garlands and places them in the windows.

"This is not a nuisance, it's the least we could do, you helped us recover the blizzard scepter," Crystal says, as she places a punch jar on the center table.

"We only ask you to be more careful with that weapon." Bright Lady responds, at the same time creating sparks of light that adorn the stained glass in the ceiling.

"We'll have it, you can be sure that something like this will not happen again." Ocean says, while with her water magic she creates a great frost ornament on the ceiling.

Kaiser was helping his friends with the rest of the decorations when he realized that some of the warriors were missing.

Where is Drake?

Kaiser put a box on the ground and went to the exit.

 _Kaiser's mind: I hope he's okay_

The young wizard looked around and, walking through the snowy landscape, saw Drake sitting on a rock. Kaiser approached slowly to see what he was doing.

Drake was watching the pendant that his beloved Sweetie gave him, before she died. The warrior had a sad expression on his face as he began to speak as if Sweetie was there.

* sigh * "Sweetie I miss you very much. I know that these days I have to be happy, but I can not do without you."

"Are you okay Drake?"

The warrior turned and saw Kaiser behind him. He tried to hide his sadness but by now Kaiser had noticed him.

"Kaiser. Don't worry, everything's fine." Says Drake, trying to smile.

"It's useless to try to hide it." Kaiser responds.

In the end, Drake decided to tell the truth to his friend.

"These days I can not stop thinking about Sweetie anymore. I can not believe she left forever. I feel as if a part of me is dead." Says Drake, letting out a few tears.

Kaiser felt bad about seeing his sad friend, but he was always ready and present to help him.

"Drake. I know how you feel and I feel really bad to see you sad. Sweetie would never want to see you like that, if she saw you sad I think she would feel bad too."

Drake got up and glanced at Kaiser.

"You're right Kaiser. Sorry it was not my intention to make you worry."

A smile appeared on Kaiser's face.

"It's okay. Come inside with me. Do you want something to drink?"

"Of course!" Drake replies, with more encouragement, the two enter the great hall, none of them realize that the spirit of a certain sorceress smiles when they see them enter, and she vanishes with the wind ... with the murmur of the song of the wind.

Inside the great hall of the town, all the warriors begin to have fun, and yet one of the warriors seems to be alone, his best friend notices it, and approaches without hesitation to him.

"What do you want Silver ..." asks Cat.

"Cat, you do not have to be alone in this corner," Silver replies.

"Marshall and I had always spent Christmas alone ... we ... our family ..." Cat does not know whether to tell Silver what happened to him and Marshall in the past, but, Silver responds before.

"What Blaze and the rest of your previous family did is unforgivable ... but they should not be alone, not anymore ..."

Cat is in Shock when listening to Silver.

"But like rays ...!"

Silver smiles, he already expected that reaction from his best friend.

"Memories of the past Mark and Shinrai is not the only thing you shared with me ..."

Cat is silent for a moment, waiting for Silver to say something.

"Cat ... I also know you think about me ... Cat, did you ever wonder how I managed to find you on the beach the day Kat attacked you?"

Silver's question causes Cat to look him in the eye, Cat just nods her head.

"Good friend ... the truth is that I do not know, I only know that something inside of me told me that you were in danger, something inside me told me that you needed me."

"But ... you do not ..." Cat tries to answer.

"I know what you're thinking, friend ... but, Cat, my confidence in you has never waned ... We're friends, like brothers, and what friends do not have disagreements? Always remember that, no matter what, we will always be friends. "

Cat listens to Silver's words, suddenly, he looks at the floor, and smiles, without being able to avoid it..

"Silver ... how I detest that you have that facility to make me smile out of nowhere ..."

"And what do you plan to do? You'll tell me you're going to kill me for that? "Silver replies smiling.

"No ... But I promise you that if someone tries to make you lose that virtue, I'll kill him."

"Wow! The powerful Cat is promising to protect his best friend? Too bad ... it's the same promise that his best friend, Silver, was thinking about doing to him. "Silver shakes Cat's hand, and he takes it, and the two give each other a big handshake.

"And what do you think if we also promise both to protect our family? Silver asks Cat.

"To our family?" Cat answers confused.

"Yes, to all our crazy, multifaceted, different and strange family."

Immediately, Silver points out all the warriors of light, A Rocky, Marshall, Ember, Zuma, Chase, Shadow, Everest, in short, everyone. Cat understands what Silver wants to say.

"I do not know about you, but I could not bear to lose one of them all, although sometimes it seems we can not agree, I know that each and every one of them would give their lives for everyone."

Cat looks at everyone, Rubble, Choco, Cam, King Samuel, Starlock, Drake, A Tracker, even realizes that the sisters, Eclipse and Bright Lady are working together, apparently happily, if You can say that.

"Silver ... I'll kill you for this!" Cat says.

"Why would you kill me?" Silver asks, smiling.

"For getting him to promise to protect you all ..." Cat says, looking at the ground, with her eyes closed, but smiling.

Silver smiles, he will always trust his best friend, and Cat now feels better, knowing that Silver never stopped trusting him, that his trust in him never diminished.

"Hey! Boys! It's almost time! "

Cat and Silver turn to see, and they see Marshall and Ember calling them, the two go with them, while they are watched by two other people.

"Brother, I wish I could celebrate with them, and be able to eat from that banquet." Says Shinrai, smiling.

Mark smiles when he hears his brother, and decides to give him his Christmas present. Mark takes Shinrai's hand, the two descend to the floor, and both manage to obtain a solid body.

"WHAT! But ... But how ?! Shinrai says, normally they could simulate solid bodies, but this, they have their bodies again.

"When I broke the rules in the City of the Dead, something happened, while we rested, Cat noticed that out of the City I still had my solid body, he and Sir Ryder discovered it."

Shinrai seems confused, so, with a smile, Mark continues explaining.

"Remember that Bright Lady and Eclipse told us we were not dead for years?"

Shinrai just nods with his head.

"Brother! Little brother! We are not mere spirits, we can materialize, and we did not know! "

Shinrai starts crying with happiness, puts his right hand on his brother, and he feels Mark's heartbeat, then Mark does the same, and it's the same result.

"Brother, did you not say that you wished you could eat from that banquet?"

Shinrai smiles and nods his head.

"So, come on," Mark says smiling.

When they are about to enter, Cat is standing at the door, smiling.

"You took your time to surprise your brother Mark," says Cat.

"You knew?" Shinrai asks.

"He planned it," answers Mark smiling.

"I hope you two are aware that now you can not get rid of Eclipse and Bright Lady, because now that the two of you went to another level, they are not going to hesitate to train you two as well."

The children just smile, while Cat just gives them a signal to enter to have fun.

"With you two, it could be possible that that white legion be reborn ..." Cat thinks, while he follows them.

While, in a corner of the great table, Carol and Starlock take a glass with punch, when they approach them Rocky, Kaiser and Sedka.

"Tonight, I feel like we have it all," Rocky says, smiling.

"And why not? Are we all together, what else could we want? "Carol responds very happy.

"The society of Darkness may have taken away many things, but this can never be taken away from us," Starlock says, smiling as he looks at his friends, at his new family.

Once everyone has gathered at the table, all together raise their glasses, just at midnight.

"Today we celebrate peace, freedom, brotherhood!" Says Feliz Ocean.

"And we also celebrate friendship, and prosperity!" Says Crystal.

"And with everyone gathered around this table, happy to be all together ..." Eclipse says.

"Gathered, in good times and bad, as a great fraternity," says Bright Lady.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, WITH ALL OUR HEART!" They all shout in unison, happy and united!

 **Author's notes: Ok, the Christmas mission is over! And all managed to meet and celebrate together, it only remains for us to wish you a very happy Christmas! And may all your good wishes come true!**

 **And remember! This little Christmas special goes hand in hand with our main story!**

 **Cat. Marcogalmich. Titanflame. Are. Out.**

 **Jesus. Is. Love.**

 **And ... We're still in touch!**

 **Main castle of the Kingdom of Adventure Bay.**

In the middle of the main hall of the Castle of the Kingdom, a dark commander appears wounded who was in one of the most remote regions of the kingdom.

"Storm? You look terrible. "Dagger says when he sees it.

"Is not it supposed that you and Arkana had to get control of the furthest north area?" Minty asks, watching Storm.

"It's not obvious, he's been defeated ..." says Keo, who is present in the main hall.

"Defeated!" Gloom shouts, hitting the table.

"Reassure yourself, Gloom, Storm, what happened?" He asks calmly Lu.

"The warriors of light appeared, and they fulfilled the prophecy of the north. They eliminated Arkana "Responds Storm, annoying.

"What did they do?" Half Moon asks quietly.

"Do not worry, Storm, you will soon have the chance to collect your revenge." Says Cerberus.

Storm nods when he hears his kings, but only one thought is in his head. {Damned sorcerers of water and aura, you two have humiliated me, I promise to kill you with my own hands, Marshall and Kaiser, I will make you feel such pain, that you two will wish you were never born ...}

 **End?**


End file.
